The Long Road
by IndigoYeti
Summary: Bebop and Rocksteady are fired by Shredder. Where do they go from here? Takes place directly after Season 8, during, and after Seasons 9 and 10 of the orignal TMNT series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of these characters, not even Sergeant Bananas(he was an action figure who never appeared in the show). There are a few minor characters that I made up but they're not important. _

_And so it was that the turtles, after having struggled against Shredder for years, destroyed the Technodrome's engines, trapping it in Dimension X. It was now unable to escape the large unpleasant, tentacly creature that pulled it into a hole down on top of itself._ _And this is where our story begins..._

Although half-dead, the creature still had enough strength to try to crush the Technodrome with its tentacles, forcing Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady to use the emergency escape pods. Landing on the edge of the hole, Shredder couldn't see the Technodrome because of the darkness, but he could hear the crunching of metal as it was crushed.

"NO! Noooooo! I was so close! All of my plans! RUINED! Because of those blasted turtles!" Shredder fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist.

"YOUR Technodrome!" cried Krang indignantly. "Its MY Technodrome! What about my plans for conquest!" Unlike Shredder, Krang was crying hysterically. Bebop and Rocksteady watched this scene awkwardly. Until Bebop decided to speak up.

"Look on da bright side, boss. Youse still got us!" He and Rocksteady grinned broadly.

"YOU TWO! You have been the bane of my existence since the day I mutated you!" said Shredder as he exploded in rage. "But no longer! I want you out of my sight, NOW!" Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other, hurt.

"But-"

"NOW!" screamed Shredder, almost primally. Bebop and Rocksteady quickly turned on their heels and fled. They ran for quite a distance before stopping to catch their breath and looking back. Shredder was hanging on to Krang's back after Krang had converted his arms to wings and were flying off. A realization hit both of them like bricks: they were trapped in an alien dimension with no place to go and now their benefactor was gone. Shredder had fired them a couple of times before and rehired them later but this time felt different. Bebop felt his heart beating fast. His stomach was tying itself in knots. Rocksteady was doing little better.

"What is we gonna do now, Bebop!" whined Rocksteady.

"Don't ask me, I dunno!" snapped Bebop. "Dis is all dem toitles fault!" he said as he angrily punted a rock.

"I hate dose toitles!" raged Rocksteady as he stomped the ground in frustration.

"If I ever get my hands on dose toitles..." Bebop growled as he gritted his teeth and made a squeezing motion with his hands as he imagined wringing their necks.

"We'll pound dere shells in!" finished Rocksteady as he pounded the ground. Once their little tantrum was over, they both sat on the ground, unsure of what to do next. Off in the distance, they noticed little shapes in the sky.

"What are dose?" asked Bebop. Rocksteady stared at the shapes.

"I dunno," he replied. They continued watching as the shapes took on clearer forms.

"Dey look like dem cars dose Neutrinos use," said Rocksteady. They were approaching faster now. Bebop jumped up in alarm.

"I-I-I don't tink dere da welcome wagon,"

"M-Mebbe we should run now," said Rocksteady shakily. They turned and ran but didn't get far because one of the cars shot rings of energy that chased and closed around them, binding them tightly. The cars landed and alien beings got out. It was the Dimension X Intergalactic Police Force. They had received a hot tip that Krang was here on this planet and had come to arrest him.

"You are both under arrest for aiding Warlord Krang!" one of the beings said. "Where is your master now?" Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other and then the officer.

"We dunno," they said at the same time. The officer glared at them.

"It looks like you two will need to be processed back at headquarters," he said as he led them into one of the cars.

"Dis brings back memories," said Rocksteady with a slight smile as they sat in the back of the police car.

"Yeah," said Bebop as the car rose into the sky and took off.

They soon found themselves in a cold sterile cell back at the headquarters. Bebop looked out through the energy bars that keep them in the cell.

"Been awhile since we's been in jail,"

"Yeah, but dis time da boss ain't hear ta bail us out!" said Rocksteady worriedly. Soon a guard came and deactivated the bars.

"It's time for your trial," he said. He produced a gun that produced more energy rings that bound their hands in front of them. He then lead them out of the holding cells and into a cruiser that took them to a large courthouse. They entered and after waiting a little while, they heard the judge say "Next case please," Bebop and Rocksteady started to get really scared and had to be dragged into the courtroom before the judge.

"You two are charged with aiding and abetting Warlord Krang. As usual with allies of Krang, we will skip directly to sentencing..."

"Hey! Youse can't do dat! We know our rights!" said Bebop indignantly. Rocksteady nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Dat's right!"

"Silence, slime!" said the judge. "Minions of Krang have no rights! I sentence you to the Desert of Desolation!"

"Dat don't sound so good," said Rocksteady.

"You will be dropped into the middle of the desert, with only one day supply of food and water. The desert will determine if you should live. Very few have ever survived this ordeal," pronounced the judge.

"Your honna! I trow my self on da mercy of da court!" pleaded Bebop as he dropped to his knees.

"Me too!" exclaimed Rocksteady as he did the same.

"Take these two to their punishment!" said the judge, ignoring Bebop's plea. Bebop and Rocksteady were dragged out of the courtroom and loaded onto a cruiser. The cruiser quickly sped out into the desert. Upon reaching a predetermined point, the two of them were roughly thrown out onto the sands. Two backpacks and two canteens were thrown out after them.

"You have one day's supply of water in those canteens and food in those backpacks. Perhaps the desert will spare you, but I wouldn't count on it," said the grim faced officer before he turned the cruiser around back to the city. Bebop and Rocksteady watched it go off into the distance. They then looked around them. Nothing but sand in every direction, burning under a hellish red sky and sun. They then stared at each other before bursting into tears, hugging each other.

"Wahhhh I don't wanna die, Rocksteady!"

"*Sob* Me neidda', Bebop!" They continued crying and sobbing for quite awhile.

"Hah...hah..." wheezed Bebop, trying to catch his breath after all that crying. "W-w-we have ta approach dis logically,"

"Whaddya *sniff* mean?"

"Da desert has ta end sometime, right? So's we just keep walkin' in one direction 'till we get out!"

"Good idea! Um, which direction should we go?"

"Hmm, uh..." murmured Bebop as he scratched his head. "Eeney, meeny, miney...moe!" said Bebop after some random pointing. The direction he pointed at would take them southwest. "We go dat way!" Rocksteady nodded and they both headed off in that direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Within an of hour of being dropped off in the desert they had already eaten all their food and drunk all their water.

"Ahhhh, my tummy is finally full!" said Rocksteady, patting his stomach. Bebop slurped the last of his water.

"Yeah, dis desert makes a guy awfully thoisty too!" They walked on for a couple of more hours. Both tried to keep their eyes off the sky. Neither of them liked the red sky of Dimension X, to them it was rather creepy. The bleakness of the landscape, with nothing to look at, encouraged them to get lost in thought. Usually, thinking too hard made their heads hurt, but they couldn't help it. They both thought about their life in general, their childhood, meeting Shredder, and how it all led up to this point. Rocksteady's reverie was broken by the tiredness that wore on him. He was in somewhat worse shape then Bebop, and had less resistance to the heat.

"I'm tired. Let's rest over dere," he panted. They stopped to rest in the shade of a sand dune. Bebop gazed out into the sands. After awhile, Rocksteady realized Bebop hadn't moved at all. He waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Youse okay?" asked Rocksteady.

"Huh?...Yeah I'm okay, just tinkin'," Bebop took off his shades and wiped the sweat out of his eyes with his forearm.

"Bout' what?"

"Bout' da boss. And da toitles and all da stuff we've done," he looked at Rocksteady. "Da boss always took care of us. He was always so mean ta us, called us names and says we is stupid. And sends us ta get pummeled by da toitles!" Bebop looked away. "But still he took care of us, and now we is on are own for da first time," He looked right into Rockteady's eyes. "I'm scared, Rocksteady,"

"I'm scared too, Bebop. I don't know what we is gonna do," sighed Rocksteady. The thought of making it on their own scared them silly. They were dumb as posts, right? Everyone said so. How could they possibly make it on their own? Bebop put his shades back on and stood up.

"Guess we should start walkin' again,"

"Yeah," said Rocksteady as he got up. They had just started walking when Rocksteady had a thought.

"Hey, youse know..." he said as he noticed sweat trickling down Bebop's face. "I heard dat pigs don't sweat, so why do youse?"

"I'm not a pig, I'm a warthog," said Bebop, irritated.

"Den how come youse don't have any warts?"

"I dunno!" He grabbed Rocksteady's snout, holding it closed. "Just shut it!"

"Joo know dat di hate dat!" said Rocksteady's in a muffled voice. He grabbed Bebop's snout.

"Hey! Leggo!" said Bebop.

"Not 'til youse leggo!" said Rocksteady. They both walked this way for awhile arguing before finally letting go of each other's snouts and continuing to walk, now in silence.

After a while, they noticed the sun starting to set. They were hungry again, but they had no food. As darkness set in they decided to rest awhile. That's when they noticed it was suddenly getting cooler very quickly. They both started to shiver.

"Why's it gettin' so cold all of a sudden?" said Bebop, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Deserts are supposed ta' be hot!" said Rocksteady. After a while they realized they needed to find shelter so they dug a pit in the sand to huddle in. They spent an uncomfortable night like this before setting out again in the morning.

They continued to plod across the sand. They were still hungry and thirsty as well. Bebop was noticing Rocksteady's increasingly cross face.

"What's eatin' youse, buddy?" he asked.

"I'm tired of it!" he growled, clinching his fists.

"Of what?" asked Bebop.

"Of everybody sayin' we is stupid! Our parents, da old gang, da toitles, da boss and Krang, everybody says we is stupid! It ain't our fault! We didn't get ta' finish school!"

"But we hated school," said Bebop. Rocksteady sat on the ground with his elbows on his knees, propping his head up.

"Yeah, but I wish we stuck around a little longer and got smarter,"

"It never bothered youse before,"

"I know, but dis desert keeps making me tink of tings. And da more I tink of it, da more it ticks me off!" he pounded the sand with his fist. Bebop extended his hand to Rocksteady.

"Okay, how about dis: if we gets out of dis desert, we'll make ourselves smarter!"

"Great idea!" said Rocksteady as Bebop helped him up. "Uh, but how is we gonna get smarter?"

"Well, dere's...books," Bebop shivered as he said the word 'books'.

"Ugh. Nothin's ever easy," sighed Rocksteady.

"Dere's plenty of time to tink of ways ta get smart later, let's just get outta dis desert foist," said Bebop. Rocksteady nodded, and they resumed their trek. They soon came upon some lavender plants that resembled cacti.

"Hey, lookit dat! Dey say dat cactuses have wadda in dem!" said Bebop. They both rushed to the cacti but stopped when a needle suddenly shot at there feet.

"Uh oh," said Rocksteady just before a barrage of needles shot at them forcing them to duck and dodge, not always successfully. They spent the next 20 minutes pulling needles out of their skin before attacking the cacti hungrily. They were slightly sweet and very juicy, so the two of them eagerly ate their fill, tearing off some pieces to eat later before leaving. Eventually darkness fell and once again they dug a pit to sleep in to keep warm. They next day was similarly filled with walking, stopping for the night, and setting out again.

This particular day was bad. They hadn't had anything to eat or drink for two days now. For hours they both trudged wearily across the burning sands, the merciless sun bearing down on them. Occasionally they would see shimmering water ahead of them but as they got near it would disappear. Bebop was in slightly better shape then Rocksteady, who definitely suffered the worse under the sun. Still they walked on, Bebop sometimes having to go back and help Rocksteady up when he stumbled. As they walked, Bebop could hear the sound of Rocksteady breathing heavily behind him. He turned around.

"Rocksteady?…" he said concerned. Rocksteady collapsed in the sand. Bebop rushed over to him.

"C'mon man, we gots to keep movin'"

"Can't…can't walk anymore," wheezed Rocksteady.

"You gotta keep walkin' are youse is gonna die out here!"

"I can't…" said Rocksteady, his voice hoarse. "Feet hurt…so tired…hot," Bebop kneeled down and lifted Rocksteady onto his back. Rocksteady put his arms around Bebop's neck while Bebop held his legs under his arms.

"Bebop youse dummy. If youse carry me you'll get tired and we'll both die,"

"If we gots to die, we die togedda," said Bebop. Rocksteady smiled to himself. His pal was going the extra mile just for him. Bebop himself was surprised that he said that. Carrying Rocksteady on his back, Bebop began to walk through the sands. He thanked the increased strength and endurance that came with his mutation. He walked. And walked. The unrelenting sun bore down on them. Bebop felt his back ache with the strain. He continued to see water ahead of him but they were just mirages. Trudging up a dune he stumbled and fell. He just lay there on the sand with Rocksteady on top of him.

"I'm sorry…" choked Rocksteady. He would have cried if had any moisture to.

Bebop himself wasn't feeling so good. Breathing heavily he whispered to himself:

"God, I know I don't talk to youse much, but just give me da strength ta help my buddy…" he struggled to his feet with the heavy Rocksteady on his back through a Herculean act of will. "Can't go on much longer…gotta have wadda," His feet and back ached horribly. Waves of fear rushed over him. They were out in the middle of the desert. They had no water, they were dangerously dehydrated and they had no sense of direction or where they needed to go. He continued to make his way up the dune, his feet occasionally slipping and stumbling in the soft sand. When he reached the top he once again saw water in the distance surrounded by weird vegetation. Bebop shrugged it off like he had the others but as he got closer it didn't disappear. He couldn't believe their luck.

"Rocksteady, look! Wadda!" he said almost giddy with joy.

"Wadda…?" said Rocksteady weakly. Bebop now broke into a run, stumbling and falling to the ground once again as they reached the vegetation. He helped Rocksteady drag himself to the pool's edge before he allowed himself to dunk his snout into the cool waters. They both drank greedily. Satisfied at last, he splashed water on Rocksteady to cool him down. Rocksteady smiled at him.

"I'm feeling bedda now," said Rocksteady, sitting up and allowing the cool breeze that was blowing to cool the water on his skin. This was not enough for Bebop. Stripping off his clothes, he entered the pool, dunking his head under the water and tossing it back, splashing Rocksteady.

"Heeeyyyy!" said Rocksteady in a mock angry tone. He too took off his clothes and entered the water, laying on his back and floating on the surface. They lay in the water awhile just staring up at the sky.

"Dis feels great," sighed Bebop. Rocksteady nodded.

"Lucky for us dis was here…" his voice trailed off, not wanting to acknowledge what could have happened if it hadn't been.

"Youse know, I'm really hungry," said Bebop as he climbed out of the pool.

"Me too. Hey! How about dose?" he said pointing at a tree. Hanging from the tree were some weird blue fruits.

"Mebbe dere good eatin'!" said Bebop as he reached up to pick some. After gathering several he bit into the flesh of one.

"How is it?" asked Rocksteady as he walked up.

"Pretty good! And juicy too!" Bebop handed one to Rocksteady and resumed hungrily tearing at the fruit as juice dribbled down his chin. Rocksteady tore at the fruit, ripping and gulping pieces off to satisfy the gnawing hunger in his gut. After eating their fill, they relaxed under the shade of the trees. Looking up, the sun was starting to set. They watched it go down under a brilliant display of reds, blues, and indigos in the sky. Rocksteady was the first to notice the stars coming out. He looked at them, the wide indigo sky so full of them, with nothing but sandy wastes around him. A wind with a slight howl blew against him and off across the sands. He felt very small all of a sudden as thoughts went through his mind. He shivered.

"Youse okay?" said Bebop, concerned.

"Yeah, I was just tinkin',"

"Hah!" laughed Bebop. "Dat's gettin' to be a bad habit wit' us!" He sat down closer to Rocksteady. "Whatcha tinkin' about?"

"Just tinkin' about all da' stuff we been tru',

"Youse mean here in da desert?"

"Yeah, dat and all dat udder stuff wit' da boss. Youse know, helpin' him take over da woild and stuff," Rocksteady looked Bebop right in the eyes. "What was it all for, Bebop? What was it all for?" Bebop was silent for a minute.

"I dunno, I just dunno," he said, averting Rocksteady's gaze. He wished he knew the answer himself.

"And know we're stuck here in da middle of da desert," Rocksteady looked at Bebop fearfully. "We almost died today. What's gonna happen to us?" Bebop had no answers. He was as scared as Rocksteady at the thought of what might lie ahead of them. But he had to calm down his buddy. He put his arm around him and gave him a squeeze.

"Hey, we're pallies right? We'll get tru dis,"

"How?" Rocksteady asked pleadingly. Bebop stood up.

"I dunno. Let's just sleep on it tonight, I'm tired," he said as he walked into the trees. Rocksteady followed him and put his hand on Bebop's shoulder.

"Youse saved my life today," said Rocksteady. "I dunno how I'm gonna repay youse,"

Bebop smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it! Like I said, we is pals, and dat's what pals do!"

"Hah, yeah," said Rocksteady, rubbing the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"It's getting kinda cold," said Bebop as he picked up and shook the sand from his clothes. He and Rocksteady got dressed.

"We could use dees big leaves ta make a bed and a little tent," suggested Rocksteady.

"Good idea. Youse is smart, Rocksteady!"

"Heh, heh, tanks," And so they took down the big leaves down off the trees and laid them down were the trees blocked the wind. Then they laid some of the leaves over the bed to make a crude tent. Crawling inside they promptly fell asleep side by side. They slept all that evening and into the night. Bebop woke up just before dawn.

"C'mon Rocksteady," he said, trying to rouse him. "We gots to start..." Bebop gulped hard. "...gettin' ready ta' leave,"

"Okay, but why now?"

"It's cool now, right? So it'll be cool when we's start walkin',"

Rocksteady nodded. First they ate a breakfast of the fruits. Bebop went about filling their canteens while Rocksteady filled their packs with the juicy fruits. Showing remarkable foresight, Rocksteady suggested they use two of the big leaves from the trees to make a shade for themselves for when it got hot. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon by the time they were ready. As they stood looking out over the sands they would have to cross it was Bebop who felt the most trepidation at first. He was broken out of it by Rocksteady.

"Well Bebop, let's do dis,"

Bebop gave him a nod and they strode out into the sands. They walked briskly, afraid of again being caught in the burning afternoon sun. As they walked they continued to brood over Rocksteady's question: What was it all for? No answer was forthcoming. They walked all morning, until it was past noon, coming to tall outcroppings of rocks sticking out of the increasingly rocky sand.

"Let's get in da shade of dat one and take a break," said Bebop, pointing to one large rock.

"Good, my feets is tired," said Rocksteady as they got comfortable in the shade. "I'm kinda hungry too," he said as he took a fruit out of his pack.

"Youse know, I'm gettin' sick of dese tings," said Bebop as he did the same.

"I still like um'," said Rocksteady with his mouth full.

"Youse know, fruits usually gives me da runs, but not dese. I wonder why?"

"Mebbe dere one of dose fruits dat is really a vegetable! Like a tomatah!"

Bebop smacked his forehead. "I didn't t'ink of dat! Youse really is smart Rocksteady!"

"I know," smiled Rocksteady. They finished eating, a silence between them.

"Hey, Rocksteady,"

"Yeah?"

"Do youse ever feel, ya know, bad about da tings we did for da boss?" asked Bebop. Rocksteady was silent a while. "I didn't used ta, but lately..." he looked up at the sky. "I've been feelin' tings I haven't felt inna long time,"

"Me too," said Bebop as he put his hand over his chest. "It's like I got dis achy feeling inside me, I don't know how else to put it," Rocksteady nodded. The things they were feeling they almost couldn't put into words. Guilt. Regret. Remorse.

"We always said we loved bein' bad guys," said Bebop. "But all dat's gotten us is dumped in dis stupid desert,"

"Yeah," said Rocksteady. Neither of them were quite aware of it, but something had begun to change inside them. Working under Shredder, all their needs were taken care of, and they really felt no reason to question their actions. They were dependant on him. But now, the shock of being on their own has caused them to think of things they never bothered with before.

They waited in the shade for some time more before continuing on. They stopped to rest several more times by the time it got dark. They noticed now that the terrain was steeper, with red rock under their feet. Looking for a place to sleep, they saw that several rocks laying over each other had created a cave. It was so small that they had to squeeze themselves into it, but it would do for shelter. They slept through the night and once again left just after dawn. They were now out of water, but they still had some fruits left. Finally coming to the top of the rocky escarpment, they looked down and saw a great plain full of brilliant blue grass, a few trees here and there, and a jungle off in the distance.

"Huh, dere's a jungle over dere," said Bebop, pointing.

"Phooey. I tought dere would be a place to get some decent food for a change," replied Rocksteady.

"Mebbe dere's a place past da jungle. And dere's gotta be more food in dere then here, right?" observed Bebop. Rocksteady agreed. Then they both saw they would have to walk across the plain to get to the jungle, and it was still hot. Sighing, they stoically made their way, encountering a stream along the way with which they refilled their canteens. Night began to fall so they stopped to rest. Under a willowy tree they pulled up grasses to make blankets to cover themselves as they laid down to sleep. They awoke in the morning, ate the last of their fruits and continued their journey. They occasionally saw strange animals, like a purple bird with two heads and a snake tail that fled at their presence, and a large aqua blue creature with four legs and two arms with which it reached into trees for fruits to eat. Continuing past these sights, they finally entered the jungle. It was not like any earthly jungle. Trees of reds, blue, pinks, and purples dominated the landscape.

"It's awfully pretty here," said Bebop. Rocksteady grunted, not really listening. He got the sense that there was something watching them. He saw a black shape out of the corner of his eye. He looked quickly. Nothing was there. Bebop too was feeling uneasy.

"C'mon, let's keep goin'," he said.

"Y-yeah," agreed Rocksteady as they briskly walked deeper into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bebop and Rocksteady continued into the jungle, their sense of wrongness about the place increased.

"Bebop, dere's somepin' creepy about dis place," said Rocksteady fearfully. Bebop gulped. "Youse feel it too?" he looked around furtively. "I hate dis place! I just wanna be somewhere nice and air conditioned!"

"L-l-let's just keep goin'," said Rocksteady, his voice quavering. They continued on, walking very close together out of fear. The sun was about to go down. By now the feeling had increased to the point that they could feel the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. Their hearts were pounding, and they were breathing heavily. Unable to take it anymore, they broke into a run, but were stopped in their tracks by a large black shape that rose out of the ground in front of them. It was accompanied by an awful hissing sound. It had two glowing red eyes and a large jagged mouth. No other features of its face were visible. Bebop and Rocksteady were paralyzed with fear.

"_Good evening, miscreants!_" it hissed in a voice that made their heads hurt. "_I am Sarracus. You will have the honor of being my dinner!_" Bebop and Rocksteady's eyes grew wide. "_I feed on those full of negative emotions, who wallow in ignorance and evil. And you two stink of ignorance like a corpse!_" They were nearly out of their minds with terror. It suddenly shot two arms, black as night and ending in clawed hands at them. The hands seized them around their necks and lifted them off the ground. They felt numb and cold where the hands grasped them.

"_Yes I know all about you two. I've been reading your minds since you came into the jungle. Do you have any idea of the amount of people you've hurt by your actions?_" it smiled sinisterly at them. Bebop and Rocksteady futilely kicked the air in front of them.

"But...we never killed nobody..." choked Bebop.

_"Absence of Sin A does not excuse Sin B. Besides, there were several times you tried. But enough of this! I just wanted you to reflect on your poor, pathetic lives for an instant, and despair! Despair as a garnish for your torment! Now, DIE!_"It horribly distended it's jaw and began to draw them in. Bebop and Rocksteady frantically reached for and grasped each other's hand out of desperation. Sarracus paused and shuddered.

"_Stop that! You're only delaying the inevitable!_" it hissed. Suddenly he made a blood curdling scream and dropped Bebop and Rocksteady. Although numb with fear, they noticed a staff was now protruding out of it's chest. The staff withdrew and Sarracus doubled over in pain.

"Are you going to leave or do I have to do that again?" said a voice from behind Sarracus.

Sarracus turned to the voice. "_Damn you! This isn't over! I'll feed on them! And on you! You'll see!_" It sank into the earth and disappeared. Now Bebop and Rocksteady could finally see who their savior was: a gorilla wearing military fatigues. He strode over to them and extended his hand.

"You boys all right?" he said in a friendly manner. They simply stared at him, about to burst into tears, still trying to process what had to be the most terrifying moment of their lives.

"Wha...wha...what..." stammered Bebop.

"Oh, that thing? It's name is Sarracus. Nasty little bugger. Likes to eat people, can you believe that? It hates moonwood, that's what I made this staff of," He twirled the staff in his hand and offered his hand again to them. Bebop gingerly took the gorilla's hand and got up. He did the same for Rocksteady.

"Who-who- are youse?" asked Rocksteady, recovering somewhat. The gorilla crossed his arms.

"My real name don't matter much nowadays. So call me by the nickname I earned in the army: Sgt. Bananas!" Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other.

"Sgt...Bananas?" said Bebop.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" he broke into a roar of laughter, his belly shaking. "I can tell you boys are mutants like me. A rare sight around here, I tell you what!" he laughed again. "What's your names?"

"I'm Bebop,"

"I'm Rocksteady,"

"Bebop and Rocksteady..." the Sgt. said, scratching his head. "Where have I heard those names before?" he stroked the fur on his chin thoughtfully. "Oh well. Say, you boys must've had an awful fright. Why don't you come back to my place and sit a spell? I don't get many visitors here. Along the way I can tell you my story and you tell me yours,"

"Duh, okay!" shrugged Bebop. They were soon following the Sgt. through the jungle trail. The sun had by now almost set.

"...So after doing a stint in the army I became a mercenary. Back then it was all about the money," he looked ashamed. "I...was a different person back then. Anyway, there was this guy called Shredder who put out a call for some fightin' guys and I signed up. But then heard I some bad stuff, like he wanted to take over the world! I tried to leave, and..." he stopped and looked at his hands. "...he did this to me. Then he dumped me here in Dimension X. I've been livin' here awhile now, away from the world. So what about you two? What's your story?"

"Wow, youse know da boss?" asked Bebop. The Sgt. stopped suddenly, turned around and shot them a baleful glare.

"_Boss_? You work for Shredder!"

"Uh, well..." they both said, nervously tapping their fingers together. Bananas pulled the revolver out of his holster and aimed it at them.

"Now I remember where I heard those names before! You're those two punks Shredder hired!" He cocked his revolver. Both Bebop and Rocksteady got down on their knees.

"Nooooo! Listen, we _used_ to work for Shredda!" pleaded Bebop.

"But see, we don't work for him no more," said Rocksteady as he frantically waved his arms. Bananas stared at them.

"You better tell me _exactly_ what happened between you and Shredder," he said in a low growl. Bebop and Rocksteady hastily told him their tale, about helping Shredder try to take over the world for years, their battle against the turtles in the Technodrome, being dumped in the desert, their doubts about their past actions, and their coming to the jungle.

"Hmm, looks like you boys have been through a lot," said Bananas. "But let me ask you this: what are you going to do now?" Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other.

"We dunno," said Rocksteady sheepishly.

"You're already on the right path, questioning the life you've led up till now," he straightened himself up suddenly. "Yes! This is a sign! For me to redeem you two wretched souls!"

"Hey, we ain't wretched...um whatever dat means," snorted Bebop. Bananas wasn't listening.

"Yes! I shall train you both to be defenders of truth, justice, and the American Way! God, I love it!" Bananas shouted to the sky with his back turned to Bebop and Rocksteady. They both made gagging gestures with their fingers, but quickly resumed normal postures when Bananas turned around. "Let's do this! Follow me to my tree house!" he sprinted off, leaving them behind.

"I tink' dis guy is nuts," said Rocksteady.

"Yeah, one minute he's gonna clobba us, next he's really happy," replied Bebop. Bananas ran back to them.

"What are you waiting for! C'mon!" Bebop and Rocksteady shrugged and followed Bananas into the jungle. They walked for some time behind him.

"We ain't really gonna let dis guy train us are we?" whispered Rocksteady.

"Nah, we'll just crash at his place awhile till we figger out what ta do next," said Bebop. Unfortunately for them, Bananas overheard them.

"I'd advise you boys to not to go rushing blind into the jungle. There's many dangers: quicksand, animals, unearthly terrors like Sarracus," he suddenly turned to them with his arms crossed. "From what you've told me, you two getting fired by Shredder was the best thing that could've happened to you. Now, you have a chance to better yourselves. I've spent a long time in this jungle, hiding from the world and wondering what I should do..." he looked down and then looked them in the eyes. "But now I believe you two came to me for a reason. Stick with me and you may just find out what that reason is," Bebop and Rocksteady, embarrassed, stared at the ground unable to look Bananas in the face. He turned and continued walking forward. Bebop and Rocksteady, after a moments hesitation, reluctantly followed. Soon they came upon a line of slivery trees with blue leaves.

"These are moonwood trees. They repel evil spirits. Sarracus won't pass by them. That's why this section of the jungle is safe from him," explained Bananas, running his hand up the trunk as he passed by. Bebop thought back to their encounter with Sarracus and something was bothering him.

"Hey, Sarge,"

"What?"

"Dat Sarracus guy was going to eat us, but when me and Rocksteady held hands, he couldn't. What's up with dat?" said Bebop. Bananas thought for a minute.

"Sarracus hates positive emotions. You two must share a strong bond to make him hesitate like that,"

Bebop and Rocksteady felt embarrassed again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Bananas, noticing their obvious discomfiture. "It was you two's friendship that helped you survive the desert,"

The two of them wondered at this. They had always thought of themselves as having no redeeming features. They continued to follow Bananas.

"You're lucky that he didn't attack you before. He usually wanders the desert," said Bananas. "It's a good thing he was here in the jungle during your trek,"

Bebop and Rocksteady gulped as they realized they dodged another close call.

"The desert was created hundreds of years ago by a forbidden super weapon," he said. "You'd think the land would've recovered by now, but..." Bananas' voice sounded sad. It was obvious he was a naturalist.

Past the trees, they finally reached Bananas' tree house. It was built on four stilts off the ground and was surprisingly large. A rope ladder led up to the door.

"C'mon in!" said Bananas as he climbed up.

"Whew, finally, I'm beat," said Bebop as he and Rocksteady followed him. The house was spacious, with a sitting table with some cushions, a bookcase, a wood-burning stove, upon which was a simmering pot, and a mattress-pad on the floor. Bananas went to the stove.

"Are you boys hungry?"

"We is famished!" said Rocksteady as he and Bebop quickly sat on the cushions at the table. Bananas went to the stove and poured the contents of the pot into three bowls and set them on the table. They stared at the bowl of purple broth with chunks of blue, red and yellow things before them.

"What is dis?" said Bebop as he poked at the bowl suspiciously.

"I call it 'Rainbow Stew'". I made it from the vegetables around here,"

"I ain't eating dis junk!" snorted Bebop.

"Suit yourself. But your friend seems to enjoy it," Bebop looked over and saw Rocksteady gobbling down the stew. He looked up at the incredulous Bebop.

"It's pretty good!" he said in response to Bebop's stare. Bebop's stomach growled. No longer able to ignore his hunger, he reluctantly began eating the stew. Soon he was pouring the last remnants into his mouth.

"Ahhhhh." sighed Bebop. "It's nice to finally eat somepin' udder den fruit for once!"

"I want seconds!" said Rocksteady. Bananas smiled and poured them some more. After finishing that, Bananas went over to the closet.

"Lessee, I think they're in here somewhere," he said as he dug through assorted junk.

"Duh, where's da TV?" wondered Rocksteady.

"There ain't no TV out here," replied Bananas. "No electricity,"

"How can youse be civilized wit' out no TV!" cried Rocksteady. Bananas apparently did not hear him as he pulled out two each of mattress-pads, pillows, and blankets. He went to the corner of the hut and laid them on the floor. Next, he took a screen that was laying against the wall and unfolded it, stretching it to divide the room. "This will be your room," he gestured. "It's already late, so you can get some sleep now if you want," Bebop and Rocksteady did have to admit their were tired. They laid down, but could not sleep. The uncertainty of what lie ahead for them pervaded their thoughts. They wished they were back in the Technodrome, in their old beds. Finally, Rocksteady whispered to Bebop.

"Hey, Bebop. Youse awake?"

"Yeah,"

"Youse figgered out what we is gonna do next?"

"Not yet. But I've been tinkin'. Mebbe we should give dis guy a chance,"

"Huh? Why?"

"He's already been nicer to us den da boss ever wuz. And we's both been tinkin' we wuz wrong ta follow da boss, right?"

"Yeah...but I'm afraid,"

"I'm afraid too, but we might as well see what dis guy has ta offer, while we decide what ta do next,"

Rocksteady thought for a minute. "Okay," he said. After that, he was silent for a while. "Bebop, do youse t'ink we'll ever get back ta Oith?" Bebop realized he hadn't even thought about that. The past week all he cared about was surviving.

"I t'ink so. Dere's gotta be a way back if dose Neutrino punk kids could visit da toitles,"

Rocksteady was happy to hear this. "Dat's right! Youse is da smart one, Bebop!"

Bebop laughed. "Good night, Rocksteady,"

"Good night, Bebop," said Rocksteady as he laid his head down. Neither knew that Bananas was listening to them, having returned from using the bushes outside when he heard them talking.

"I'm surprised at the strength of the bond between them," he thought to himself. "Maybe they will make good students," he silently stepped back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bebop and Rocksteady were woken just after dawn by Bananas' booming voice.

"Up and at em' boys! Today you start your training!"

"Aww, blow off, we needs are rest," growled Rocksteady.

"You've been asleep 12 hours, that's enough," said Bananas as he raised the shades. Light streamed into the room and struck Bebop in the face, causing him to wince. Bananas then picked the mattress pads, sending Bebop and Rocksteady tumbling to the floor.

"GET UP! It's time you boys learned some discipline! Breakfast is on the table!" snapped Bananas as he left the room. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other before dragging themselves off the floor.

After being treated to a breakfast of blue porridge, Bananas led them out to his training area behind his hut. It resembled a military obstacle course, with a wood wall for climbing, tires to step into and out of, monkey bars, and so on.

"Yessir, I run this course every day! Keeps me in shape!" Bananas said, thumping his chest. A question popped into Rocksteady's mind.

"Duh, where'd youse get all dis stuff? And da stuff in da house?"

"Oh, there's a town and resort area about five miles to the south, along Lake Nuktra. They have everything I could need,"

"Youse carried dose monkey bars all da way here?" asked Bebop, surprised.

"Yes, and that was a great workout!" Bananas smiled, flexing his bicep. "Now, c'mon, I'll take you through the course," he dashed off to the wall. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. Bananas was already up and over the wall by the time they got there. Bebop stopped at the rope but Rocksteady didn't stop in time and slammed him into the wall.

"Ow! My dose! Look what youse done youse joik!" snorted Bebop.

"Oops, sorry," said Rocksteady sheepishly. Bebop began to climb the rope but lost his grip and fell on Rocksteady.

"Get offa me! Youse is heavy!" complained Rocksteady. Bananas watched them incredulously.

"Climb under it then," he said. Bebop and Rocksteady but try to squeeze under at the same time, but no matter how much they struggled and strained they couldn't get through.

"Hey Sarge! We is stuck!" said Bebop. Shaking his head, Bananas grabbed their hands and pulled them out.

"Let's try the rings," said Bananas. Bebop whispered to Rocksteady.

"Listen, we said we'd try ta get smarter. Let's just do dis slowly,"

"Okay," whispered Rocksteady back. They did do marginally better at the rings, though they tripped a couple of times. At the monkey bars they fell a few of times.

"Let's have a time out," Bananas said, sitting on the ground Indian-style and directing them to do the same.

"Now, you boys' performance was okay but there's room for improvement,"

"Youse don't haveta say it. We is dumb," sighed Bebop.

"Why would I say that?" asked Bananas.

"Everybody sez so. Since we wuz kids," said Rocksteady.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're only dumb because you think that's what is expected of you?" observed Bananas. Bebop and Rocksteady stared blankly at him.

"You know, 'Everybody says I'm dumb, so I'll act dumb',"

"Uh...umm," Bebop and Rocksteady murmured.

"Some people don't have the same level of intelligence that others do. But that doesn't mean they can't be productive and competent. You two just need more self-confidence in your abilities. Just tell yourselves, 'I'm not dumb' when up against something. It really does wonders! Don't let anyone tell you you're dumb! You can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

"Wow! We could become rulers of Dimension X!" asked Rocksteady.

"Except that," frowned Bananas. "You've got to set realistic goals for yourselves. What would you do as rulers of Dimension X?" Bebop and Rocksteady thought for a minute.

"Um, we dunno," said Bebop.

"Ah, see?" said Bananas. "Now, you said that you'd been told this since children. How was your home life? Your parents?" Rocksteady got a faraway look in his eyes and then simply stood up and walked away.

"Huh? Did I hit a raw nerve?" asked Bananas.

"He don't like ta talk about it," said Bebop.

"Was it that bad?" asked Bananas, now curious.

"Yeah. His parents never really wanted him. They always told him he wuz stupid. Den one day he just ran away and joined da old gang. Dat's how we met,"

Bananas ran his fingers through his head fur. "That's just terrible. What about you?" Bebop hesitated, but just looking at Bananas' face seemed to put him at ease.

"Hmph. My dad wuz never around. It was just me and Mama. She had to work two jobs just to pay da bills," Bebop looked down. "I always hated that she had ta do all dat for me. So I dropped out a' school ta help her, but I kept screwing up every job I got. They told me I wuz stupid. So I joined up wit' da old gang for some easier ways ta get money, and dat's when I met Rocksteady. We've been real tight ever since,"

"You boys have had a hard life," said Bananas. "You need some self-esteem and self-confidence. It's never too late to turn your like around," Bebop sighed.

"I usually ain't so open bout' myself, but, lately Rocksteady and I just keep tinkin' a da past,"

"It's because you've been removed from your comfort zone. You'd been taken care of by Shredder, and now you're away from him for the first time in years," Bananas got up. "Now come on. Let's find Rocksteady," They found him in the jungle, sitting all by himself on the ground. Bananas walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you. But it always helps to talk about things. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?" Rocksteady slowly nodded. Bananas smiled.

"Now come on, I think it's time for some combat training. It's good for disipline,"

"Oh boy!" said Bebop eagerly. "We is real good at fightin'!"

"Den how come we gets beaten by da toitles?" asked Rocksteady, getting up.

"Shuddup," growled Bebop through the corner of his mouth. Bananas led them to a dirt clearing by the obstacle course.

"Combat training isn't just about fighting. It's also about focusing your mind and your body. It'd be better to just show you," He introduced them to his own style of martial arts incorporating wrestling and judo. Bebop and Rocksteady took to this enthusiastically, being fans of wrestling on TV. By the end of the session even Bananas had to admit he was having fun. After the training Bananas showed them around the jungle, showing them his vegetable garden, the nearby lake, and how he earned money by crafting things from moonwood and selling them in the resort. They decided to call it a day and as Bebop and Rocksteady went to sleep that night they thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The next few weeks where filled with training. Bananas also encouraged them to talk about their past deeds and the wrongs they committed. Rocksteady even opened up about his parents. He wished he could have had loving parents like other kids had. Bananas knew he had his hands full trying to repair the self-esteem issues the two of them had. One day Bebop was wondering near the line of moonwood trees. He shuffled along, kicking at the grass.

"Whatcha' doin', Bebop?" asked Rocksteady as he walked up.

"I ain't doin' nuttin', dat's da problem. Dere ain't nuttin' ta do around here," he said as he kicked at the ground, leaving a groove in the grass.

"Yeah," sighed Rocksteady, leaning against a tree.

"And den dere's da sarge wit' all dat touchy-feely stuff," Bebop snorted.

"I know," said Rocksteady. "But...it does feel kinda good..." he said almost inaudibly. Bebop heard this and agreed, but didn't want to admit it. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice pierce the air.

"There you are, you two ignoramuses!"

Shocked, Bebop and Rocksteady looked out beyond the moonwood trees to see The Shredder standing there.

"B-b-boss!" stammered Rocksteady. Bebop simply stood there with his mouth open.

"Of course its me, you idiots! I've been looking all over for you on this blasted planet!"

"But, boss...youse fired us!" said Bebop.

"Well, you're rehired. We need all the help we can get to rebuild the Technodrome,"

Bebop and Rocksteady simply stood there, too overwhelmed to think. Did they really want to go back?

"Hurry you lamebrains! I haven't got all day!" he snapped, his cold eyes piercing them with his gaze. They looked at each other and then, haltingly, they stepped through the trees.

"Wait," said Rocksteady. "Mebbe we..."

"...shouldn't?" finished Bebop. They had no time to finish this thought as suddenly Shredder turned into Saraccus and leaped at them with his gaping maw. Bebop and Rocksteady felt a pair of hands seize their necks and jerk them back into the trees. Saraccus shrieked in rage before dissipating. Bananas threw both of them to the ground.

"What the hell where you doing!" he screamed at them. Bebop and Rocksteady were still shivering with fear.

"He...he looked just like da boss..." said Bebop. Bananas glowered at them.

"Saraccus can make himself look like anyone," he said. He bared his teeth at them. "If you two want to go back to Shredder that's just fine with me," he said, jerking his thumb behind him. "But don't expect any mercy from me if I ever run into you two again," he moved to walk away only to feel two pairs of arms wrap around his feet.

"Puh-leeeeeze forgive us sarge! We is sorry!" cried Bebop.

"We'll never do it againnnnn!" wailed Rocksteady. Bananas slumped his shoulders. Taking these two in was the biggest mistake I ever made, he thought. But he had to admit he had developed a soft spot for them.

"All right! All right! Just let go of me and pull yourselves together!" he said as he struggled to drag the two of them with his feet toward the tree house.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months taught Bebop and Rocksteady many things. Etiquette, self-discipline, and meditation techniques to focus their minds. Occasionally, he would take them to the resort town, were Bananas would sell his wares to the owner of the variety shop, Ardo. Bebop and Rocksteady responded positively to their mentor. Unlike Shredder, they could honestly count Bananas as their friend. One might have wondered why he was doing all this for what amounted to two strangers. He saw some of himself in them, a lost soul adrift. He also had gotten very lonely living by himself and was grateful for their company.

It had now been a year since they started living with Bananas. Bebop climbed up the hill where Bananas was standing, just staring at the sky.

"Whatcha' doin' Sarge?" asked Bebop. A strong breeze was blowing.

"Looks like a storm's coming in," replied Bananas. "I don't like the looks of that sky...it's gonna be a bad one," Bebop looked up and shuddered at the sight of the roiling mass of violet clouds on the horizon. "We need to prepare," he said as he walked back down the hill. Bebop followed him noting with apprehension the distant sound of thunder .

The rest of the day was filled with getting the tree house prepared for the storm. Bananas had some boards left over from a previous storm that they used again to board up the windows. They also tied down the tree house with rope and pegs. It was dusk by the time they were finished. As if on cue, a strong wind started blowing and rain began to fall. They retreated into the house and boarded up the door as they did so. After dinner, they sat down to ride out the storm, playing cards by a lantern. Peals of thunder rang through the sky, the interior of the house lit with intermittent flashes of lightning. The one most affected by this was Bebop.

"Waahhhh!" cried Bebop as a particularly loud thunder clap sounded. Bananas looked at him.

"You scared of the thunder?" asked Bananas. Bebop nodded, shaking.

"Has been ever since I've known him," said Rocksteady.

"There ain't nothin' to be afraid of, we're safe in here," Bananas said. Then he added quietly: "...at least, I hope so..."

The storm continued to increase in intensity. Howling winds buffeted the house, and rain blew in through the cracks in the boards. It sounded like a freight train was overhead. Bebop put his hands over his ears.

"M-m-m-make it stooooppppp!" he cried. Rocksteady huddled close to Bebop.

"S-s-sarge..." Rocksteady whimpered. Bananas suddenly begin to hear a loud cracking noise. He jumped up in alarm.

"Boys! Take cover!" he said just before the roof of the house was torn off.

"MAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Bebop and Rocksteady as they were buffeted by the pounding rain and wind.

"Hold on to me!" shouted Bananas. Bebop and Rocksteady did so, just as the wind tore the rest of the house away.

"Sarge! W-what do we do!" cried Rocksteady. Like them, Bananas was so scared he could hardly think.

"We need to...I mean..." he stammered. A thunderous crash sounded that actually shook the ground.

"Oh no..." said Bananas fearfully, noting the direction of the noise. He dashed off in the driving rain toward the row of moonwood trees.

"Sarge! Don't leave us!" whined Bebop as he and Rocksteady charged after him. They found him standing aghast at the trees. Through the occasional flashes of lightning, they could see several trees had been felled by the storm, leaving a space just big enough for Sarracus to pass through.

"My staff! I've got to get my-"

_"You'll do nothing but DIE!"_ screeched Sarracus as he reared up in front of them. Bebop and Rocksteady huddled behind Bananas.

"Boys," said Bananas stoically. "We're going to have to fight him,"

"Fight him! How!" cried Bebop.

"He ain't anyting we've ever been up against!" said Rocksteady in a panicky voice.

"Listen to me! Remember everything that's happened to you! He can't hurt you as long as-" Bananas was cut off as Sarracus swallowed all three of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Bebop and Rocksteady awoke in the middle of a barren wasteland. They sky was red, as well as the dirt on the ground. It looked like they were still in Dimension X.

"Hey, Bebop, youse okay?"

"Yeah," said Bebop as he struggled to his feet. "Hey, where's da Sarge?" Rocksteady looked around.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Hey Sarge!" yelled Bebop.

"Yo, Sarge!" cried Rocksteady. It was at this time that they noticed that the very air around them seemed oppressive, like they were somewhere they shouldn't be.

"Wha...where are we?" gulped Rocksteady.

"Weren't we eaten by dat Sarracus guy?" said Bebop, scratching his head. Suddenly, something like a TV view screen appeared in front of them. On it was film of them shortly after they had been mutated, with Bebop holding the turtle's sensei Splinter off the ground and trying to strangle him, while Rocksteady tried to machine gun the turtles.

"Hmm, I remembah dat," said Bebop.

"Me too. I sure knew how ta' tear a place up!" said Rocksteady. Then another TV screen appeared. This one tuned to when they had tied the turtles up and where about to place them in a machine to make them mindless slaves. Bebop and Rocksteady both kind of shuffled their feet. Yet another screen appeared, this one when they had tied Splinter to railroad tracks and tried to run him over. Both soon turned away from the screen. As they did so a multitude of screens popped up, encircling them, each tuned to one of their misdeeds.

'STOP IT!" roared Bebop as he tried to punch the screens, his fist only going through them.

"I dun wanna look at dis any more!" whined Rocksteady as he covered his eyes with his hands. A familiar voice rang out of the sky.

_"Do you see now? This is who you really are! You can never escape the misdeeds of your black hearts! There can be no redemption for you!"_

Bebop and Rocksteady where crestfallen upon hearing this.

"But dat's not...we weren't..." Bebop stammered. A sticky black pool erupted under their feet. Alarmed, they realized they were sinking.

"What is dis stuff!" said Rocksteady. However much they struggled to step out of the goo, it adhered to them like glue. They were soon up to their waists. Overwhelming feelings of apathy and depression filled their minds.

_"Give in to despair. It's so much easier then continuing this charade of redemption..." _cooed Sarracus.

Bananas woke up in a red room sitting in a chair. He tried to stand up, but found he couldn't. He was stuck to the chair. Like with Bebop and Rocksteady, a screen opened up in front of him, playing images from his past, from his time when he was a mercenary. He sure lived up to his nickname back then. Charging in, guns blazing and mowing down enemy soldiers with a cry of 'YEEEEHAAAAAWWWW!', all for money. A familiar voice resonated in the room.

_"Well, you were a violent little brute..."_

"Sarracus," growled Bananas.

_"You set yourself up as a paragon of virtue to those two idiots," _hissed Sarracus. _"When you're anything but!"_

Bananas hung his head. "I did no such thing. I've let them know how alike we are,"

_"How many men have you killed?"_ asked Sarracus, ignoring Bananas' protestations. _"Do their ghosts haunt you, thirsting for revenge?"_

Bananas was silent for a while. "I think of them often,"

_"Let's see what they have to say!" _cackled Sarracus. The room was then filled with disheveled men covered in blood. They advanced on Bananas.

_"You killed me..._

_"Eat your flesh..._

_"Swallow your soul..._

_"You must suffer..."_

"No! Please, I... Nooooooo!" screamed Bananas as the spirits engulfed him.

Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady had sunk up to their shoulders in the pool of despair. Their minds were clouded by the urge to give up and surrender.

"Rocksteady...we gots to fight dis," said Bebop. Rocksteady half-heartedly struggled in the goo, but soon gave up.

"How, Bebop?" sighed Rocksteady. "Isn't what dat guy said true? Dat we can't change?"

Bebop was silent for a minute. They were now up to their necks. "I know I done bad tings, but I wanna make up for it,"

"If I ever see dose toitles again, I'd say I wuz sorry for all ta' tings we done to dem," said Rocksteady wistfully. Fighting through the goo, they held each others hands.

"Youse is my best buddy in da whole woild, Rocksteady!" said Bebop.

"Youse is my best buddy too! Even if no one else tinks so, we has tried to be good men dis past year," said Rocksteady. They now had to tilt their heads back to keep their mouths out of the goo.

"We gots ta tink like dat, da way da Sarge said. We is big enough to know when we wuz wrong," said Bebop.

Rocksteady nodded. "We has tried ta' change, dat's all we can do," The goo's vice like hold on them relaxed, and they were able to move more freely. They then heard Sarracus' screeching voice.

_"DAMN YOU BOTH! I WILL make you submit! Taste the oblivion of despair!"_

Still holding each others hands tightly, Bebop and Rocksteady found themselves in a black void and they had the sensation of falling.

"Dat Sarracus is really makin' me angry," growled Rocksteady.

"Me too, but we gotta find da Sarge, he must be somewhere around here," said Bebop. They both thought of him, concentrating on going to where he was. Suddenly they found themselves in an room where the walls shifted in sickly colors of red, blue, and green. There was an opening at one end of the room.

"Geez, I is gettin' tired of dis," said Rocksteady, rubbing his head.

"Hey, do youse hear dat?" asked Bebop. Rocksteady strained his ears and heard voices.

"Yeah, is dat da Sarge?"

"I dunno," said Bebop. They cautiously walked through the opening into a hallway. The voices were getting louder. Frightened but feeling compelled to go on, they walked down the hallway into another room. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. In the center of the room was a large ball of wailing, moaning spirits. In the center of the spirits, was Bananas, with a blank look on his face.

"Sarge! Wh-wh-why is you wid all dose g-g-g-ghosts?" stuttered Bebop.

"Yikes!" cried Rocksteady. He and Bebop held on to each other fearfully.

"Unnghh...ernngg..." moaned Bananas. His eyes had a glazed look to them.

"We, we gots ta' help da Sarge!" said Rocksteady.

"How?" asked Bebop.

"Uh, well, we has ta get dem ghosts offa him!" said Rocksteady. Both of them tentatively reached for Bananas, but were stopped by bone chilling cold and an overwhelming feeling of sadness. They withdrew their frigid hands. The aura of misery and sadness radiating off the spirits was almost palpable.

"Dis ain't gonna work," said Rocksteady, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey! I gots an idea!" said Bebop, snapping his fingers.

"What is it?" said Rocksteady eagerly.

"Remembah when we wuz watchin' dat show about ghosts a long time ago?"

"Duh, I tink so,"

"Dey said dat ghosts stays around cuz dey don't know dey is dead,"

"Yeah," nodded Rocksteady.

"So's we tells dese ghosts dat dey is dead and dat dey can go ta' heaven," said Bebop.

"Let's try it," agreed Rocksteady. "I already feel bad for dem cuz dey is stuck inside Sarracus here," Bebop and Rocksteady kneeled in front of the spirits. They reached deep into their hearts, and they began to speak to the spirits.

"Youse is not alive no more," said Rocksteady.

"Dere ain't nutin' for youse here, youse can go on ta heaven," said Bebop.

"Youse mommies and daddies are waitin' for youse," said Rocksteady.

"It's okay, just go on into da light," said Bebop. The spirits stopped wailing and began to sound confused. A bright light shone above them. The ball of souls began to lose cohesion. Suddenly one spirit burst from the mass.

_"Noooo! I won't let you destroy all that I've made! Perish in the eternal flames of hatred!"_ screamed Sarracus. Suddenly the room they were in changed. Now they were under a sickly green sky standing on a rocky outcropping with the ball of spirits in the center. A cold, biting wind blew fiercely on Bebop and Rocksteady, pushing them toward the edge. They looked behind them to see hellish flames dancing in the pit below them. They held each other's hands.

"Bebop! We can't die now! Not after all dis!" said Rocksteady.

Bebop nodded. "We gotta help da Sarge, and kick Sarracus's butt!" They stood strong, feeling each other's strength, and saying a few prayers as well. The wind seemed not to affect them anymore.

_"Damn you and your infernal bond! Of all the criminals I've consumed, you two are the only ones to share such a bond!"_

"Ja' hear dat, Bebop? We is special!" smiled Rocksteady.

"Hah, Shreddah always said we was special. The only two people to ever be born wit'out a brain," laughed Bebop. They now remembered what Bananas meant to say before he was cut off. It was just like the first time they encountered Sarracus. He couldn't hurt them as long as they held on to positive emotions.

_"Have you two idiots forgotten that I'm here!"_

Bebop turned to Sarracus, cross. "Just what is youse, Sarracus?" he asked.

_"We are an aggregate of those condemned to die in the desert these past three hundred years. And I am their leader. We are all united in are hatred of what was done to us! We will scour this world and everyone in it!"_ seethed Sarracus.

"But what good is holding on ta hate?" asked Bebop. "Youse is really old, right? Da people dat put youse in da desert are dead,"

_"All their descendents are culpable! They must suffer!"_

"Den at least let da udder spirits youse is keepin' here go," said Rocksteady.

_"NO! We are united!"_

"Didn't youse eat alot of dose spirits when dey wuz alive like youse was gonna do ta' us?" said Bebop.

_"Well...I...just...No, I was just..."_ the realization of what he has done was making him lose control of the Spirits. They were now making themselves heard:

_"I'm so tired of this,"_

_"I want to go home,"_

_"I want to see my family,"_

_"I want to be free,"_

_"No! We share a beautiful hatred together!"_ screamed Sarracus.

"Youse don' have ta be afraid a' him no more, little ones'," said Bebop.

"Youse can go now and be happy," said Rocksteady. The spirits began rising up into the light with cries of relief and 'thank yous'.

_"NOOOOOOO!" _wailed Sarracus. _"Don't leave me alone!"_

"Why can't youse just...let go of da' hate, Sarracus?" asked Bebop.

_"I was convicted of a crime I didn't commit! They must suffer for that!"_

"But dat was so long ago, aren't youse tired of wandrin'? Don't youse miss your family?" said Rocksteady. Sarracus looked confused.

_"But...I...no, they must...pay...," _muttered Sarracus, grief clearly in his voice. Memories he'd buried long ago filled him. He then heard something completely unexpected.

_"Soras..."_

_"A..Alina?" _said a shocked Sarracus.

_"You've been away so long, it's time you came back to us,"_

_"Alina..." _said Sarracus, almost on the verge of breaking into tears. He began to be pulled up into the light. When he had departed there was a blinding flash of light. Bebop and Rocksteady found themselves on their backs in the wet grass, staring at a swirling vortex of clouds above them. A beam of light shone down from the eye of the vortex onto the ground as a silver rain fell within it. They both heard a voice in their heads.

_"I'm sorry about your friend. But there is nothing we can do for him. Maybe in some small way, this will make up for everything we've done,"_

The silver rain suddenly expanded rapidly, racing across the jungle and over the desert. As it fell, new vegetation sprang to life and ancient, dried up rivers and lakes flowed and became full again. The rain continued until it had transformed the entire desert, and then vanished. Bebop and Rocksteady were unaware of this of course, as they continued to stare up at the light.

_"Thank you,"_ they heard Sarracus say. The vortex disappeared, leaving the morning sun. Bebop jerked himself up.

"What happened?"

"Dat rain felt good," said Rocksteady. They both looked over and saw Bananas sitting on the ground.

"Hey, is youse okay, Sarge?" asked Bebop as he and Rocksteady went over to him. "Ughhnnn, gahhh," moaned Bananas. His eyes weren't even focusing on them.

"C'mon, Sarge, snap outta it," said Rocksteady, gently shaking Bananas.

"Nhhhnnn," whined Bananas.

"What's wrong wit' him?" asked Bebop concerned.

"Mebbe his brains got scrambled from all dose ghosts being all over him," suggested Rocksteady. He and Bebop looked at each other and then back at Bananas. That was when they started to panic.

"C'mon Sarge!" said Bebop frantically as he snapped his fingers in front of Bananas face. "Youse has gotta be okay!" Bananas showed no sign of even acknowledging their existence. Bebop turned to Rocksteady, frightened. "What is we gonna do!"

"I-I-I dunno!" exclaimed Rocksteady. Bebop took a step back and tripped over a small metal box.

"Ow! What's dis?" Bebop said. Rocksteady picked the box up. Stenciled on the box in red letters was the name 'Edgar Sedgwick'. Opening it up, they found photographs, letters and a wad of Dimension X bills.

"Must be da Sarge's," said Rocksteady. He held up the bills. "Hey, y'know..."

"What?"

"Youse remembah dat Splinter guy, dah rat dude?"

"Yeah," nodded Bebop.

"Da bos- I mean, Shreddah, he once said dat Splinter had crazy mind powers. Mebbe he could help da Sarge,"

"Hey, dat's a great idea!" said Bebop excitedly. "But, he's back on Oith, how are we gonna get dere?"

"Wit' dis," said Rocksteady, holding the bills in front of Bebop. "I'm sure da Sarge wouldn't mind. And dey say dat money can buy anyting',"

"Great! We should start askin' around in dat resort first. But we should eat before we go, it's a long hike," said Bebop. Rocksteady agreed, and they raided Bananas' vegetable garden for what they knew would be the last time. The storm had knocked down a lot of the crop, but they were able to salvage enough for a decent breakfast. They had to hand feed Bananas, as he seemed incapable of feeding himself. After taking one last look at their destroyed home, they set off. Neither realized the irony that having spent their entire lives dependent on someone or another, that now someone was dependent on them.


	7. Chapter 7

It took them several hours to reach the resort.

"How should we start lookin'?" asked Rocksteady.

"Let's ask Ardo first," said Bebop. They entered Ardo's shop.

"Well, I haven't seen you guys in a long time!" he said as they entered. "Gee, Bananas, you don't look so good,"

"Dat's why we is here," said Bebop. "We needs to go back ta' Oith. Do youse know how we can do dat?"

"'Oith'? asked Ardo, confused.

"Youse know, Oith," said Rocksteady. "Dat place wit' America, and dat city wit Big Ben, and da eye-ful tower,"

"Oh, you mean _Earth_. You'll need to talk to a travel agent in Egenbozen City. You can take the shuttle there. Look for Monne's Inter-Dimensional Travel Destinations on the corner of Leibe and Snurls, in the south section,"

"Tanks!" said Bebop and Rocksteady as they turned to leave.

"Here, I've written down the directions," Ardo said as he handed them a piece of paper. "I hope Bananas gets better soon," Ardo added.

"We hope so too," said Rocksteady. They went and waited by the shuttle stop for the shuttle to Egenbozen. They had to use up some of their money to pay for the trip. They both looked out the window to see the jungle disappearing over the horizon. Bebop stared pensively at the red sky, his elbow on the windowsill.

"We is on our own again,"

"Yeah, but we is stronger now, right? We gotta be for da Sarge!"

"I know," said Bebop. They both looked at Bananas, making occasional moans and grunts. It broke their heart to see him like that. Rocksteady took his hand and laid back in his seat. Bebop continued to stare out the window. After awhile, they both fell asleep, tired by their long hike. They were jolted awake when the driver's booming voice announced:

"Everybody out for Egenbozen City!"

Bebop and Rocksteady wearily took Bananas and got off the shuttle. It was late afternoon now. They marveled at the bizarre architecture of the city.

"Okay, we gots where dis place is, but we dunno how ta get dere," said Rocksteady.

"Let's ask someone," said Bebop. He approached a blue-skinned man with what appeared to be a tentacle on top of his head.

"Duh, do youse know where 'Monne's Intah-Diemenshunul Travel Destinaytions is?" asked Bebop, carefully reading from Ardo's note.

"What do I look like, a map? Go bother someone else!" the man snapped.

"Why youse joik-!" growled Bebop, picking the man up by his shirt. Rocksteady tried to pull Bebop away.

"Easy, Bebop. We don't wanna get in no trouble,"

"Help! I'm being violated!" screamed the man. A man in uniform ran in their direction. Rocksteady actually picked up Bananas as he and Bebop quickly fled.

"Look what youse did youse dummy!" growled Rocksteady.

"It's dat joik's fault!" protested Bebop. They ran until they were winded, finally stopping in an alley.

"Let me do dah talkin' for now on," said Rocksteady.

"Hmph. Fine," snorted Bebop. They walked out the alley and saw a man selling news discs at a stand. Rocksteady approached him.

"Mistah, we really needs to get ta' Monne's Travel Destination place, could youse help us? It's on da corner of Leibe and Snurls,"

"Your on Leibe right now," said the man. "Just keep walking south and you'll get to Snurls street,"

"Tank youse!" said Rocksteady, who then turned to Bebop. "See? It's easy!"

"It's was only easy for youse cuz dat guy wasn't a joik,"

"Let's just go," said Rocksteady, frowning. After walking down the street, at last, they found Monne's agency and went inside. They found a yellow-skinned women with what looked like broccoli for hair sitting at a desk.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" she said cheerily.

"We'd like ta' go ta' Oith," said Bebop.

"Oith? In the Arcania Galaxy?" she said.

"Naw, Oith. It's in dah Milky Way in anudder dimension," said Bebop.

"Oh, _Earth_. Can't imagine why anyone would want to go there. Well, we have our standard package, letting you off in a safe place of your exact choosing on Earth,"

"How much for dis?" said Rocksteady, showing her the bills.

"Hmm. This is just enough for our super economy package,"

"We'll take it!" said Bebop. She took the bills and produced a sheet of paper.

"Sign here please. This is to insure we are not held responsible for any injuries or death resulting from using our super economy package,"

"Duh, okay," said Bebop as he signed. Rocksteady signed as well.

"Hey, wait, whattya mean injuries and death?" asked Bebop.

"With our super economy package, your allowed to choose your destination, but we can't guarantee your safety when you arrive," she explained. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other.

"Guess we'll have ta' take it," said Bebop.

"Good!" she said. She pushed a few buttons on the console in front of her. "Any particular city you wish to arrive in?"

"New Yoik," said Bebop.

"I'm going to assume 'New York'," she said as she pushed a few more buttons. A shimmering blue gate materialized out of the air in front of them. "There! Just go on through! Thank you for using Monne's Inter-Dimensional Travel Agency!" she smiled. "Oh, man, we is really goin' home!" said Rocksteady, barely able to conceal his joy.

Bebop grinned at him. "C'mon! I can't wait!" He took Bananas by the hand and all three stepped through the portal. They suddenly found themselves in someplace dark and damp.

"Uh, were is we?" wondered Bebop as he and Rocksteady looked around. A realization dawned on Rocksteady.

"Hey! Dis is dah sewers!"

"Where da toitles live?"

"Yeah!" nodded Rocksteady excitedly.

"Dis is gonna be easier den I tought," smiled Bebop.

"Well, we dunno exactly were dey are," said Rocksteady. "Remembah all dose times dat Shreddah tried ta' find um?" Bebop thought for a moment.

"Well dah toitles are good guys who show up ta' help people in trouble, right?"

"Yeah," said Rocksteady.

"So, da Sarge is in trouble, so mebbe if we's just walk around dey'll show up,"

"Mebbe," said Rocksteady, doubting the validity of this tactic.

"I dunno what else ta' do. C'mon Sarge," Bebop said as he took Bananas' hand. They all started to walk through the sewers. After a while, Rocksteady's hand brushed against the hand that Bebop was holding Bananas with. He reflexively grabbed Rocksteady's hand, still thinking it was Bananas. Bananas soon wandered off. They walked on for a while like this.

"Gee, da Sarge is awfully quiet," said Bebop.

"Yeah," said Rocksteady as he looked behind him. "Huh! He's gone!"

"Whaddya mean, 'gone'?" said Bebop as he looked behind him. "Wauggh! He's gone!"

"Youse was supposed ta' be watchin' him!" yelled Rocksteady.

"Youse was too!" said Bebop, poking Rocksteady in the chest. They growled at each other. Rocksteady composed himself.

"Wait, we shouldn't be doin' dis, we needs ta' find dah Sarge,"

"Yeah, um, which way did he go?" asked Bebop. They both looked around.

"Sarge!" they called again and again, forgetting that Bananas couldn't answer even if he was aware of them. Just that instant four familiar green figures were walking down a tunnel a ways up from them.

"So I was just thinking, maybe we should look into getting a nice apartment somewhere,"

"Raphael, what apartment building would accept four green mutant turtles as tenets?"

"We'll, hey," said Michelangelo. "We're heroes, right? I bet they'd love to have someone like us dudes livin' there!"

"There's still plenty of people who don't like us," said Donatello. "We'd have to-wait do you hear that?" All four listened quietly.

"Somebody yelling!" said Leonardo. "C'mon, let's check this out!" They went to the end of the tunnel and looked out at the source of the noise.

"I can't believe it..." moaned Raphael.

"Bebop and Rocksteady!" said Michelangelo.

"Well, Raphael, you did say we hadn't seen the last of them!" said Donatello.

"But I was hoping we had!" he said, slapping his forehead.

"Who's this 'Sarge' they keep yelling about?" wondered Leonardo.

"Probably some new thug that Shredder's hired," said Raphael.

"But you saw the wreck the Technodrome was in the last time we went to it. How could Shredder and Krang afford to hire anyone?" asked Donatello. Raphael shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with like all the other times we fought: they charge at us like idiots, we beat them up, and then we make them tell us what they're up too,"

Leonardo nodded. "Let's go," They all four jumped down behind Bebop and Rocksteady. They turned at the noise.

"Dah toitles!" they both gasped.

"Long time no see, guys! Glad you remembered us!" said Michelangelo cheerily.

"What are you two up to? Shredder's trying to get the Technodrome fixed, isn't he?" said Leonardo. Bebop and Rocksteady shook their heads.

"Naw, naw, we don't work for Shredda no mo'," said Rocksteady.

"We has gone straight now with help from da Sarge," said Bebop.

"You expect us to believe that!" said Raphael. "You two have always been rotten to the core!"

"Yeah, you two going straight sounds like a bad joke," said Donatello.

Bebop and Rocksteady began to feel their blood running hot.

"Listen here, shell-back," snorted Bebop, pointing his finger at the turtles. "The only reason we came back wuz ta' get help for da Sarge. He's inna bad way,"

"But we kinda lost him," said Rocksteady sheepishly.

"Just who is this 'Sarge' you keep talking about?" said Donatello.

"Sgt. Bananas!" said Rocksteady. "He's a real neat guy!" The turtles burst out laughing.

"Sgt...Bananas? That's hilarious!" said Raphael.

"Really, that name takes the cake!" said Michelangelo.

"It's almost as hilarious as the thought of you two chumps going straight!" laughed Raphael. Bebop and Rocksteady could now feel their blood boiling. Every cell in their body was crying out to pummel the turtles. But they restrained themselves, inhaling deeply to calm their minds. Then Bebop got on his hands and knees. Following Bebop's cue, Rocksteady did the same. With their foreheads nearly touching the ground, Bebop spoke:

"Toitles, we is very sorry for all da bad t'ing's we did ta youse and your pallies,"

"We is very, very sorry, youse don't haveta' forgive us," said Rocksteady. The turtles were completely stunned by this gesture.

"Call me crazy, but I think their serious!" said Donatello.

"But, it's gotta be a trick, right?" wondered Michelangelo.

"You're sorry? After all the things that you've done! Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" snapped Raphael, rattled by this gesture but still very suspicious. Bebop and Rocksteady felt ashamed.

"I think their sincere," said Leonardo.

"Are you nuts!" said Raphael.

"Splinter told us that people can change. But that doesn't mean I completely trust them yet," said Leonardo.

"I guess dat's good enuff," sighed Rocksteady. Just then, Bananas, drawn by the noise, walked up the path.

"Sarge!" Bebop and Rocksteady both exclaimed, running up to him. Bananas merely moaned.

"So, there is a Sarge," said Michelangelo. "And he looks totally wasted!"

"But...but..." Raphael stammered, still disbelieving. Donatello walked up to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Bananas.

"May I examine him?" he asked. Bebop and Rocksteady nodded. Donatello took out his mini-flashlight from his belt and shined it in Bananas eyes. Then he took his finger and waved it back and forth in front of his eyes.

"Hmm, completely unresponsive. What happened to him?"

"Well dere was dis Sarracus guy who we fought had all dese ghosts around da boss. We dunno exactally what he did, but da Sarge came out like dis," explained Bebop.

"We was hoping dat mebbe dat Splinter guy could help da Sarge, wit his mind powers," said Rocksteady.

"What? You want us to take you to our lair? Not a chance!" said Raphael.

"Splinter said awhile back he had taught us everything he knew, maybe we can cure this guy?" said Michelangelo.

"Ninja skills are one thing, powers over the mind that Splinter has is another," said Donatello. "It takes years of experience to develop that, experience we don't have,"

"I have an idea," said Leonardo. He waved the other turtles to come over to him. They begin talking in whispered tones to each other. Bebop and Rocksteady couldn't hear what they were saying. After what sounded like some arguing, the turtles reached an agreement. Michelangelo then ran off. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other then back at the turtles.

"What's goin' on?" asked Rocksteady.

"You'll see," said Leonardo. "He'll be right back," After a little while Michelangelo came back with some white cloths and rope.

"What's da hankies for?" asked Bebop.

"We're going to blindfold you two so you can't find the lair when we guide you to it," explained Leonardo.

"And da rope?"

"We're going to tie you up so you don't try anything," said Leonardo.

"What? No way!" exclaimed Bebop.

"Youse is just gonna toin us inta da cops, arencha?" growled Rocksteady.

"You've both said you've changed, right? Well, prove it. Trust us that we're only doing this as a safety precaution. You'll have to earn our trust," said Leonardo.

"Hmf. Fine," snorted Bebop, taking off his shades.

"If youse try anythin'..." said Rocksteady.

"We should say the same to you!" said Raphael. Bebop handed Banana's box to Donatello.

"Don't drop dis, it's da Sarge's,"

Donatello nodded. Michelangelo then handed Raphael one of the blindfolds and rope. They tied them around Bebop and Rocksteady's eyes and then tied their hands behind their backs. They then started off, guiding them and Bananas to the lair. They were greeted by Splinter when they got there.

"Ah, I see our three guests have arrived. Michelangelo gave me the short version of the story when his was just here," said Splinter. "I must confess, I'm rather skeptical of your change of heart. But let it not be said they we turned away someone in need of help,"

Leonardo nodded to Raphael and Michelangelo, and they hesitatingly took of the blindfolds. Bebop and Rocksteady looked around amazed.

"Wow! I remember dat time Shreddah's teleport machine brought us here!" said Bebop.

"And look! There's still that crack in da wall when I charged into it!" said Rocksteady.

"Uh, we aren't hear to talk about that, remember, guys?" said Donatello.

"Oh, uh, right. Hey, Mistah Splinter, could youse help our Sarge?" asked Rocksteady.

"First I want to hear of what has happened to you since your separation from Shredder, and how your 'Sarge' got this way," said Splinter. Bebop and Rocksteady, their hands still bound, sat down on the couch while Splinter took one of the easy chairs.

"Well, it all started after dah toitles wrecked dah technodrome..." began Bebop. Bebop talked for some time, with Rocksteady taking over before finally finishing.

"...and den we was in dah sewers, where dah toitles found us," said Rocksteady.

"Very interesting. It seems this 'Bananas' was a good influence on you," said Splinter.

"Yeah," said Rocksteady.

"Can youse untie us now? My arms are startin' to hoit," said Bebop. Splinter looked at Leonardo.

"It's your decision,"

"All right, but remember, you're guests here, if you try anything..."

"I know, I know, we won'ts try anyting, we promise," said Bebop.

"I promise too," added Rocksteady. Leonardo untied them. Bebop rubbed his wrists.

"Phew, dat feels better. So, uh, Mistah Splinter, can youse help da Sarge?"

"I will try. Bring him to my meditation room," Bebop and Rocksteady followed, bringing Bananas with them. "Do you happen to know his real name?" asked Splinter.

"I think this is it," said Donatello, holding up Banana's box with the stenciled name.

"I see," said Splinter. He then sat down in the lotus position.

"Sit him down in front of me," he said. Rocksteady tried to sit Bananas down, but he was uncooperative, and it took some time to get him to sit. Splinter took Bananas' head in his hands and looked into his eyes. A moment passed before Splinter let out a scream.

"Gahhhh!" he cried, throwing his head back while covering his temples with his hands. The turtles rushed to Splinter's side.

"Splinter! What's wrong!" said Leonardo. Splinter was gritting his teeth in pain.

"The utter despair...it nearly drew me in," said Splinter. "From what you said, I figured he had been traumatized by exposure to those spirits, but I never imagined..."

"Does dis mean youse can't help him?" said Bebop, worried.

"I don't know. This is going to take some time. I'll need to be alone with him,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" said Michelangelo. "After what just happened?"

"Now that I know what I'm up against I can take precautions," said Splinter as he retrieved a package of incense from a drawer. "Please, show our guests back to the living room,"

"Guests?" said Raphael incredulously.

"C'mon you guys," said Donatello as gently pushed Bebop and Rocksteady on their backs out of the room. The other turtles followed, leaving Splinter alone with Bananas.

Splinter poured the incense into some burners and lit them. Then he sat down.

"I call upon the soul of Edgar Sedgwick from the edge of despair," said Splinter. Bananas squeezed his eyes shut emitting a long moan. Splinter put his hands around Bananas' face. "This despair is not yours, come back to the world," Bananas opened his eyes and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It hurts so much..." he wept.

"I understand. Let me help you get rid of the despair that was forced upon you,"

Bebop and Rocksteady sat with the turtles in the living room, an awkward silence between them.

"So, uh...how are dah Yankees doin'?" asked Bebop.

"Okay," said Raphael. Several more tense minutes passed.

"How's dat April goil?" asked Rocksteady.

"She had to look for a new job after YOU GUYS blew up Channel Six," said Donatello. The turtles glared at them.

"Dat wuz Shreddah dat did dat!" said Rocksteady.

"Did you two ever protest as he set the bomb?" asked Leonardo.

Both of them looked down at their shoes ashamed. No they never protested. They just followed Shredder in whatever he did. Quite awhile passed. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Just then, Splinter appeared in the doorway with Bananas.

"Boys?" said Bananas, softly.

"SARGE!" cried Bebop and Rocksteady, jumping up from the couch and hugging him. Bananas returned their hug, though his movements were unsteady. Raphael stared at this scene.

"Could they have really changed?" he said to himself. "It could still be a trick,"

"He is still mentally fragile," said Splinter. "The immense despair of all those spirits had traumatized him. It will take several more sessions before his mind is completely whole again.

"Wait, Splinter. Does that mean he'll have to stay here?" asked Donatello.

"I don't see a way around it, unless you want to blindfold them every time they come back here," said Splinter.

"Waitaminute, does this mean that Bebop and Rocksteady have to stay here too?" exclaimed Michelangelo.

"Nothing doing!" said Raphael. "I still think they're up to something!"

"No, no, we'll go," said Bananas. Bananas suddenly fell to his knees holding his head.

"Ugghhhh," he moaned.

"Sarge?" said Bebop and Rocksteady concernedly.

"Michelangelo, have him lie down in my chambers," said Splinter. Michelangelo nodded and guided Bananas out of the room.

"Listen, toitles," said Bebop. "I know youse don't want us here and dat youse don't trust us. I wouldn't trust us neidda. So, we'll go, but you better take good care of da Sarge!"

"Don't worry, we will," said Leonardo.

"Do youse know of a place up top we's can crash?" asked Rocksteady.

"There's that old paint warehouse down at the docks. You and Shredder once used it as a base of operations," said Donatello.

"Yeah, I remembah dat," said Bebop. "Guess we'll go now," Leonardo once again tied blindfolds around their heads, but pointedly did not tie their hands.

"C'mon, I'll lead you two back up to the surface," he said. He did so, and once they had climbed out of the manhole, Leonardo told them:

"We'll contact you once his treatments over," and then he was gone. Bebop and Rocksteady began the walk to the warehouse, eliciting stares from passersby, while taking in the sights of the city they had been away from for so long.

"Ah, I missed New Yoik," sighed Bebop.

"Hey, Bebop, what is we gonna do for money?" asked Rocksteady.

"Huh, I dunno. Guess we'll haveta get a job," Bebop winced at the thought though.

"Youse mean woik for a livin'?" said Rocksteady.

"We's just has ta find da right job," said Bebop, looking at the building they were passing by. It was the headquarters for the WNW, 'World's Nastiest Wrestling'. "Hey, now dat's our kinda job,"

"Yeah! I've always wanted ta be a wrassler!" said Rocksteady excitedly. They entered the building and walked up to the receptionist.

"We wanna be wrasslers!" announced Bebop.

"Oh you do, do you?" she said, unfazed by their appearances. "Well then you're in luck. Mr. McCleach is having tryouts today. Just go through that door to the exhibition hall,"

"Tanks!" they both said. They went through the door and saw the new tryouts in the ring with the experienced wrestlers. A portly man smoking a cigar stood near the ring.

"Arrgh! None of these wimps is qualified!" he said. He then noticed Bebop and Rocksteady. "Oh, do you guys want to tryout too?"

"Yeah!" said Bebop. McCleach studied them carefully.

"Hmm, you're both quite well built for it. And those masks, very threatening! I like it!"

"Uh, tanks," said Rocksteady as he and Bebop looked nervously at each other.

"Okay! You two are up next! Show me what you've got!" McCleach said. Bebop and Rocksteady climbed into the ring and proceeded to show off the combat moves they learned from Bananas. They interspersed this with wrestling moves they learned from TV, suplexing and body slamming each other, and at one point Rocksteady performed a piledriver on Bebop, who got up completely unscathed. They both nearly wrecked the ring, but McCleach didn't care. He was in awe.

"You two are phenomenal! I've never seen two guys take so much punishment and not be affected!"

Bebop and Rocksteady smiled. Their mutations had made them much more durable then they were as humans.

"I'd like to sign you two up right now! What are your names?"

"Bebop!"

"Rocksteady!"

"You even come with great stage names!" he pulled out two pieces of paper. "Sign here!" They did so. "Come back tomorrow morning at 8:00 so we can begin rehearsing,"

"Uh, rehoising?" asked Rocksteady.

"You know, how the fights are going to go, what parts you'll play,"

"Youse mean wrasslin's fake!" said Rocksteady, incredulously.

"Toldja," said Bebop.

"Well, not 'fake' exactly. It's all about entertainment," said McCleach.

"Aw, my whole woild is shattered!" said Rocksteady. Bebop grabbed Rocksteady by the arm.

"C'mon, we found us a job. Now we gotta find dat warehouse da toitles told us about,"

"Yeah," said Rocksteady, still sad as they walked out. With some searching by the docks, they found the old warehouse. They walked in the side door, recognizing the place from when they were once here.

"Dis is da place," said Rocksteady. Bebop went and sat on the floor.

"I wish dat McCleach guy had paid us in advance,"

The two of them kicked around the docks the next few hours.

"I'm gettin' hungry," said Rocksteady.

"Me too," said Bebop. "But we don't got no money for food," Rocksteady jumped up.

"Hey! Mebbe da toitles will give us some food," he said.

"Are youse kiddin'? Da toitles hate us," said Bebop, standing up.

"Well, mebbe if we ask dem nicely," shrugged Rocksteady. Both their stomachs growled.

"Let's do dat," they both said at once. They went and reentered the sewers were they had come out.

"How is we gonna find em'?" said Bebop.

"Remembah what da Sarge said? We should use our...um...'intoowishun'. We found da Sarge in dat Sarracus guy by tinkin of him, so let's do dat here," said Rocksteady. They both thought of Bananas, and listened to the sound of rushing water and smells that they heard and smelled on the way to the lair previously. Using these sounds, and walking with a vague sense that they were retracing their steps, they got to the turtles' lair. The turtles were just getting ready for dinner when Raphael noticed them walk in.

"What are you guys doing here!" he cried.

"We is huuuungry!" they whined. Raphael face palmed.

"Oh, great, now they know where the lair is," said Donatello.

"We'll have to kill them," said Raphael. Bebop and Rocksteady let out a yelp of fear.

"Just kidding!" Raphael said. And then quietly "Sort of,"

"How did you find your way back here? I made sure those blindfolds were tight," said Leonardo.

"We just used dat intoowishun dat da Sarge taught us," said Bebop. Michelangelo had been listening to all this from the kitchen and just now came out.

"Well, I just took the pizzas out of the oven. What's two more for dinner?"

Leonardo looked at their pleading faces. "*Sigh* Fine,"

"Oh boy!" Rocksteady said as he dashed into the kitchen followed by Bebop. Soon they and the rest of the turtles had sat down to eat. Raphael stared at Bebop and Rocksteady as they gulped down the pizza.

"If you had told me a year ago that I'd be eating dinner with Bebop and Rocksteady, I'd have said you were crazy,"

"I guess things change. We've changed a lot since we've had to deal with Dregg the past year, right?" said Donatello.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that creepizoid. I'm just glad he's gone," said Michelangelo.

"Uh, where's da Sarge and dat Splinter guy?" asked Bebop between mouthfuls.

"They went to bed early. They were both worn out," said Leonardo.

After dinner Bebop and Rocksteady bowed to the turtles.

"Tank youse very much for dinna," said Rocksteady.

"Ugh. This is so weird with them being so polite," said Michelangelo. They turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," said Leonardo. He retrieved his katana from its usual place on the wall. In one quick movement, he held it to their throats.

"If you ever tell anybody about where our home is, I will hunt you down and carve out your intestines with my sword," by the look in Leonardo's eyes they could tell he was deadly serious. "Do you understand?" Both Bebop and Rocksteady nodded furiously.

"Okay then," said Leonardo, withdrawing the sword.

"W-well, tanks again for dinna," said Bebop rattled. "We'll just go back to da warehouse," They quickly left.

"Do you really think they've changed?" asked Donatello.

"I don't know. We need more time to make sure," said Leonardo.

"I hope this doesn't mean we have to be friends with them!" groaned Raphael.

The next few weeks were extremely busy for them. There was rehearsing at the WNW, and finally their debut in the ring. Their wild style made them very popular with the crowd. After saving up enough money, they tried to rent an apartment, but the screams of terror from all the landlords forced them to settle in the sewers. With help from the turtles they managed to find a relatively comfortable corner down there. Now recovered, Bananas moved in with them. After a couple of months though he decided to reconnect with his family in Texas, but promised to visit.

It had been three months now since they got back to Earth. Bebop and Rocksteady were on top of an abandoned building soaking up the suns rays.

"Hey, youse know..." said Rocksteady turning to Bebop.

"Yeah?" said Bebop.

"I wonder what ever happened ta Shreddah?"

"Dunno. And don't care,"

"Yeah," agreed Rocksteady. Meanwhile, less then two hundred feet away in the city, was Shredder.

"Blast that Krang for abandoning me!" he raged. He looked down at the container of mutagen he was holding. "Managed to make some mutagen," Shredder suddenly slumped his shoulders. "But what's the point? No Foot Soldiers, no Technodrome, no weapons. How will I ever conquer the world now?" Just then a passerby bumped into his arm, spilling some of the mutagen on himself. The person then mutated into a human/fox mutant.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Shredder, not really meaning it. The person though couldn't be happier.

"This is incredible! I've always wanted to be a fox!" he said excitedly.

Shredder was puzzled. "You...want to look like this?"

"Oh yes! I'm a member of the furry fandom! We identify very strongly with animals!"

"Furry fandom?" asked Shredder, disbelieving.

"Yes, I know lots of people who would pay big money to get changed like this! That green stuff in that can did this didn't it?"

"This mutagen mutates a human into a humanoid version of whatever animal they were last in contact with," said Shredder.

"Oh, I carry these fox hairs around in my pocket that I got from my friend at the zoo, that must have done it! Do you think you could do the same for my friends?" he asked. Shredder was deep in thought.

"Hmm, I could rebuild my criminal empire with money from these individuals, as well as create an army of mutants! I'll show Krang I don't need him!" Shredder turned back toward the man. "Okay, show me these...friends of yours,"


	8. Time Skip:Chapter 8

The roar of the crowd was deafening. Melvin McCleach, founder of the WNW(World's Nastiest Wrestling), proceeded to the center of the ring.

"Aaaannnd now, for our final match," he boomed through his microphone. "We have the Twin Terrors!" A door raised on the platform opposite the ring, from which two men emerged. They were quite fat and hairy, and wore luchador masks. One wore red, the other blue. They waddled down the platform, with some of the crowd cheering. The red one entered the ring while the other stayed outside.

"Aaaannnd on the other side, that gruesome twosome, Bebop and Rocksteady!" On another platform opposite the other one, a door raised and out strutted Bebop and Rocksteady to the drum of hard rock. Bebop was wearing black spandex tights that reached to his knees. Rocksteady was wearing the same except dark blue. The crowd went wild, with equal amounts of cheers and boos. The two of them slapped hands with the fans as they passed by. Bebop stepped into the ring with Rocksteady outside. Bebop made a good show of snarling and pawing at the mat. Bebop and Rocksteady both played the 'heel', or, villain wrestler. McCleach left the ring so the referee could enter. The bell was rung and the match began. Bebop quickly overawed The Red Terror, effortlessly lifting him above his head performing his 'Whole Hog Press Powerslam', slamming him into the mat. Bebop had to do this carefully, though, do to his greater mutant strength, to avoid seriously injuring The Red Terror. As part of the act, Bebop brought him over to Rocksteady and began choking him on the ropes. The Blue Terror, on cue, rushed to his partner's aid, only for and Rocksteady to perform his 'Ragin' Rhino Lariat' on him, throwing him to the mat. With The Twin Terrors already defeated, Bebop and Rocksteady were declared the winners. One again a racuous mixture of cheers and boos greeted their victory. McCleach entered the ring again with his microphone.

"These guys are unstoppable! Is there any wrestler out there who can defeat them and put an end to their reign of terror! Tune in next time to find out!" Bebop and Rocksteady left the ring.

"Hey, I was just tinkin'," said Rocksteady. "How come we is always billed as 'Bebop and Rocksteady' and not 'Rocksteady and Bebop'?"

"Cuz my name sounds betta first!" laughed Bebop.

"Youse wish! I is more popular! And everybody knows I is betta lookin' too!"

"Nuh uh, I am!" said Bebop. They were still arguing when a group of boys came up to them.

"Can we have your autographs?" asked one boy.

"Hah, sure!" said Bebop as he and Rocksteady and wrote out autographs for the boys.

"Sure feels good ta' be a celebrity!" whispered Rocksteady to Bebop.

"Heh, sure does!" whispered Bebop back.

"Is it true you never take your masks off?" asked another boy.

Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other nervously. "Uh, yeah! Dat's right!" said Rocksteady.

"Even when you're showering?"

"Right!" said Rocksteady.

"That's dumb," said the boy. Rocksteady frowned.

"Wow, it's so life-like..." said one boy as he pulled on Bebop's snout.

"Hey! Stop dat!" growled Bebop.

"Why don'ts youse kids run along now," said Rocksteady, losing patience.

"Okay. Thanks for the autographs!" they said as they went on their way. Mr. McCleach went over to Bebop and Rocksteady. "Hey, guys! I want you to come with me to my office!" he said. They obediently followed him and entered his office. McCleach sat down in his chair.

"I've been getting some complaints about you two. You might have heard on the TV how mutants seem to be popping up everywhere, and some people think that you two are mutants,"

Bebop and Rocksteady felt their blood run cold. They'd managed to get away with telling everyone that they were wearing masks, but now it seemed the jig was up.

"So," continued McCleach. "I want you two to come to the Channel Six studio without your masks on for a interview on 'Wrestle Talk' in one hour,"

"B-but-" stammered Bebop.

"I know that the masks are you boys' shtick, but this is just to calm the fans' fears. Now, go home and get ready and I'll meet you there," Bebop and Rocksteady nodded blankly and left the office. It was almost like they were in a daze. They went into their dressing room. Bebop simply collapsed in the chair.

"B-b-bebop...we don't wear masks!" cried Rocksteady.

"I know dat dummy!" said Bebop as he jumped up. He started pacing the floor. "Oh man! What is we gonna do!" Rocksteady thought for a moment.

"Hey, maybe we could get some human masks ta wear!"

"Ooh, good idea! Let's go to da costume shop!" said Bebop. They hurriedly changed into their street clothes, rushed to the costume shop, and got two masks they plopped down in front of the cashier.

"I don't know why you boys need new masks, the ones you have on are great!" he said. Bebop and Rocksteady stared blankly at him.

"Tanks'," Bebop said flatly as he paid for the masks. They rushed back to their apartment to try them on. It had taken them a while to find a place were the landlord didn't freak out from their faces before they had a chance to explain they were only wearing masks, but eventually they found a nice place.

"Okay! Let's put 'em on quick!" said Bebop. Rocksteady tried to put his on, but his long snout just wouldn't fit.

"Urgghh! C'mon!" he growled as he tried to push it in, without success. He finally conceded defeat. "*Huff* dis ain't gonna work Bebop, whadda we do now? Bebop? Bebop?" He looked and saw that Bebop had succeeded in getting his mask over his face, but now couldn't breathe.

"Mmphh! Mmphhh!" he said trying desperately to pull it off.

"Here buddy! I'll help!" said Rocksteady as he seized the mask and pulled hard with Bebop flailing wildly. After tugging with all his might the mask snapped off, sending Rocksteady backward onto the floor. Bebop breathed heavily.

"Tanks' buddy, I owe youse one," he panted.

"Don' worry bout' it," smiled Rocksteady. They both sat there on the floor. It was now only 30 minutes till they had to be at the studio.

"What do we do now, Bebop?" asked Rocksteady.

"I dunno," replied Bebop. They stared at the floor when suddenly a thought came to them both.

"Da' toitles!" they both said at once. Leaving their apartment, they entered the sewers and ran right over to the turtles lair, running right into Raphael at the entrance and knocking each other to the floor.

"Ow! Hey, we told you guys not to charge in the lair like a bulldozer!" said Raphael, rubbing his head. Michelangelo, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, didn't even look up, so absorbed he was in the surfing tournament.

"But dis is an emergency!" said Rocksteady, jumping up.

"We gotta be human again!" said Bebop.

"Why? You guys are much better looking now then as humans! Hah hah!" Raphael saw their frowns. "Okay! Okay! Sorry, bad joke. Hmm, human..." Raphael rubbed his chin. He then snapped his fingers. "I remember now! Donatello made something like that a long time ago! He's in his laboratory now," Raphael led them there. After they left, a commercial for Channel Six news came on with April O'Neill on the TV. Around the time Bebop and Rocksteady got back to earth, April decided to come back to Channel Six's newly rebuilt offices. The turtles had been happy for her.

"Tonight on a special broadcast," she said. "We'll be live at the signing of the highly controversial North American Union Bill. The President of Mexico and the Prime Minister of Canada will sign over their powers to create a union of our three countries,"

"Blah, politics are boring," said Michelangelo dismissively.

"Since Splinter's on sabbatical, Michelangelo and I have had to do the brunt of goofing off, while Leonardo and Donatello have been all serious," said Raphael. "I'm used to Leonardo being that way, but Donatello's really been working hard, he might be too busy," he knocked on the door. "Hey, Donatello! Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Donatello. Raphael walked in with Bebop and Rocksteady. "Oh, uh, hi guys," said Donatello, rather surprised. Raphael jerked his thumb toward Bebop and Rocksteady.

"These guys have to be human again, at least for a little while, didn't you make something like that once?"

"Ah, yes. I made a retromutagen for Splinter when he wanted to be human again once. The effects only last an hour or so. Let's see..." he got up and begin rummaging through the closet.

"Ah! Here it is!" he said holding the spray can up. "I hope it hasn't degraded. Okay, you two stand over there," Bebop and Rocksteady did so. "Okay, here goes," Donatello said as he sprayed them with the retromutagen. When the mist cleared they were transformed. Rocksteady was now a stocky, blonde, Caucasian, while Bebop was now a well-built black man.

"Whoaaaaa," they said as they looked at their old bodies in wonder.

"Hah, I'd forgotten dat youse was black, Bebop!" said Rocksteady.

"How could youse forget dat!"

"Heh, well..." Rocksteady glanced at the clock. "Oh no! We gots ta' get goin! Tanks' Donatello!" They ran quickly out.

"Remember the time limit!" Donatello shouted after them. "You've only got one hour!" Raphael came up behind him. "Those two guys," he sighed.

"It's been two years since they've come back. It's nice to see how far they've come," said Donatello.

"I know, but it's weird helping them like this after all the time we fought them. It's not like we're friends are anything,"

"We're more like acquaintances," said Donatello, heading back into the laboratory. "Oh, Raphael, get Michelangelo and Leonardo, I have something important to show you all,"

"Ok," said Raphael. He soon had the other turtles gathered in the laboratory.

"So, what's up, Donatello?" asked Raphael.

"You guys have heard the reports of the rapid increase of mutants, right?"

"Yeah," said Michelangelo.

"As far as I know, there are only two ways to create a mutant: a scientific accident, or...mutagen,"

"And where there's mutagen..." began Leonardo.

"There's Shredder!" exclaimed Raphael.

"Yes. Take a look at this," said Donatello as he turned to the computer behind him. On the screen was a website.

"This guy calling himself 'Dr. Dream' has been selling mutagen over the internet. Apparently, it used to be really expensive, but now he's practically giving it away,"

"Wait, so there are people who actually want to be mutants!" wondered Raphael.

"I don't pretend to know what people are thinking. Anyway, it says to send money to this address,"

"That's upstate," said Leonardo. "We better go investigate,"

"Wait, does this mean Krang is back too?" asked Michelangelo.

"Actually, no. I contacted the inter-dimensional police of Dimension X. They arrested Krang a little less then two years ago and, since banishing him to Earth didn't work last time, he's been confined to an asteroid. They haven't seen any sign of Shredder though,"

"Even without Krang, Shredder's dangerous. We should leave now," said Leonardo.

"Geez, and I was really enjoying the peace and quiet," said Raphael.


	9. Chapter 9

Bebop and Rocksteady rushed to the Channel Six building. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Hah, hah, *wheeze* I could run longer when I wuz a mutant," panted Bebop.

"Yeah, *huff* but we're almost dere' now, c'mon," said Rocksteady. They both shuffled into the revolving doors and entered the Channel Six lobby. They passed April, who was talking to the receptionist.

"Hey, April!" they said as they passed by.

"Uh, hey," said April, looking confused. She'd heard the turtles talking about Bebop and Rocksteady being reformed, but she hadn't met them since they'd come back to earth. And she'd only seen them in their human forms only twice before briefly. "It couldn't be..." thought April. Mr. McCleach was standing in front of the studio door and rushed up to them.

"Is, is that really you guys, Bebop and Rocksteady?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yeah, dat's us!" said Bebop.

"Beautiful! You guys look beautiful! C'mon on to the studio! The show will began filming in a little while," he said. He took them to the dressing room, where they waited. 15 minutes passed.

"Geez, how long is dis gonna be!" whined Bebop as he paced the floor. Rocksteady too was getting nervous.

"Mebbe we should go out an' ask," he said as he got up to open the door. Just then McCleach entered.

"You guys are up next! Hurry!"

"Finally," huffed Bebop. They walked up to the set. Dina Felina, the host, was about to introduce them.

"And now I'd like to welcome our next guests, Bebop and Rocksteady, appearing for the first time out of costume!" she said. Bebop and Rocksteady entered to cheers and sat down in the chairs to the right of Felina. "Wow! This is the first time fans have seen you without your masks! Are you afraid that you've lost that mystique you had before?"

"Uh, well," said Rocksteady nervously. "We, uh, we gots to show da fans dat we is just two normal guys underneath,"

Felina nodded. "Yes, with all these mutants running around it's great to see you guys are just like us, I'SNT THAT GREAT AUDIENCE!" The audience erupted in a jubilant roar. Bebop and Rocksteady were starting to sweat heavily. "Now, what can you tell us about your current reign of terror in the WNW?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Nobody can beat us and all dese udder guys is wimps and dey-" Bebop suddenly began to feel strange.

"Um, are you two feeling alright?" said Felina, a hint of fear in her voice. Bebop looked at his hands and noticed they were lightening rapidly. He looked in panic at Rocksteady, who seeing what was happening to him, looked down and saw his own skin was darkening to gray. They both jumped up in alarm, but it was too late. They quickly transformed back into their mutant forms.

"Aieeeeeeee!" sceamed Felina.

"Hey! They're mutants!" said one audience member standing up.

"Mutants!"

"They're monsters!"

"They're freaks!"

The audience was in an uproar. Fleeing as quickly off-set as they could, Bebop and Rocksteady could hear McCleach yell at them:

"You're fired! I never want to see you two ever again!"

Rushing blindly down the hall, looking for the exit, they ran smack into April.

"You two! I knew it was you guys who passed me awhile back! What are you doing here!"

"Duh, we wuz on TV tanks' to some stuff dat toitle Donatello got for us tah make us human again," explained Bebop.

"But den it wore off," said Rocksteady.

"We have a couple of mutants in the building! They're around here somewhere!" said a security guard farther away. Bebop and Rocksteady got down on their knees.

"Pul-eeeeze April! Youse gots tah hide us!" they pleaded. They looked so pitiful that April couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"*sigh* All right, all right, quick, get into the janitor's closet," she said. They went in and hid as the security guards ran past. They listened to make sure they were gone.

"You two create trouble wherever you go," said April.

"We is sorry," said Bebop. April opened the door a crack to look out.

"The coast is clear. Just run down the end of the hall, turn left and go out the back entrance,"

"Tanks' April, and, we is really sorry about all dem times we kidnapped youse for Shreddah," said Rocksteady.

"Just get going before you're seen," said April. Bebop and Rocksteady did so, quickly running down the hall and out the back of the building.

"April!" said a voice behind her.

"Oh, Vernon," she said, irritated.

"The helicopter's ready to leave. We have to get going,"

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

"Phew, dat was close," said Bebop as he and Rocksteady paused in an alley after a good deal of running. He looked over at Rocksteady, who was staring at the alley wall, trembling. "Rocksteady? Buddy?" asked Bebop. Rocksteady began smashing his fist into the wall again and again, tears streaming down his face. His knuckles were becoming bloody as the wall crashed down. "Rocksteady!" cried Bebop as he grabbed him and quickly pulled him into another alley, lest the owners of the building Rocksteady smashed saw them. "What was dat all about!" Tears still ran down Rocksteady's face.

"I tought' dat for once in my life, tings' were goin' great. We's had a good job! Money! Even fans!" he blubbered. "Now, it's all gone, like dat'!" he said as he snapped his fingers. "We is losers, and we'll never be anyting' but losers!" he turned and tried to drive his fist into the wall of this alley, but Bebop caught his fist in his hand.

"Hey, hey, buddy, you'll hoit yourself worse! And we'll find anudder job, don't worry!"

"How, Bebop! We is FREAKS!" Rocksteady practically screamed in Bebop's face. Bebop realized that he was right. Nobody would want to hire a pair of mutants like them. He felt like crying himself.

"And do youse remembah dat last time we saw April and dem udder people at Channel 6, before we got trapped back in Dimension X? We tried ta' force dem outta da windah on da 16th floor, at gunpoint. Den dat Splinter showed up and called us 'savages'," Rocksteady looked down at the ground. "We wuz 'savages' Bebop, and m-m-mebbe dat's all we'll ever be," Bebop winced at that memory. He hated thinking about how they once were. He pulled Rocksteady close to him.

"We wuz different people back den, don't forget," he said, hugging Rocksteady. "We're stronger now den we ever wuz under Shreddah," But the gravity of the situation was weighing on him, and he could hold back no more.

"L-l-listen we still gots a nice place, huh," Bebop said turning his face so Rocksteady wouldn't see his tears. "So, l-lets jus' go home, play some video games and forget about it awhile,"

"Okay," said Rocksteady, wiping his eyes. They walked out of the alley when a large black car pulled up in front of them. The door opened and a mutant wolf and bull stepped out, brandishing ray guns.

"Our master has been looking for you," the wolf said. "Get in the car,"

"Huh. Good of youse ta' show up now. Mebbe beating youse guys up will make me feel bettah!" said Rocksteady as he charged them. The wolf fired his gun and a loop of energy suddenly enclosed around Rocksteady, pinning his arms.

"Hey! No fair!" growled Rocksteady.

"Youse guys can't do dat ta' my buddy!" said Bebop, only for the bull to fire his gun and similarly pin Bebop. The rings reminded them of technology from Dimension X, but where did they get them? In the back of their minds they suspected the answer, but didn't want to think about it. The wolf and bull forced them into the car and it sped off. What followed was a long, tense car ride.

"Where is youse guys takin' us?" asked Rocksteady.

"And who's dis mastah?" asked Bebop.

"You'll see," said the wolf. "He is a most incredible man,"

Meanwhile, the turtles had arrived at the address on the website and found a host of mutants, all busy making mutagen and distributing it. The turtles quickly mopped the floor with them. They advanced toward a hyena-man who seemed to be in charge.

"All right, tell us where Shredder is! We know he's behind this," said Leonardo.

"We...we don't know his name or seen his face," said the cowering hyena, as he backed away from the turtles. Seeing that they were standing on a particular area of floor, he quickly pushed a button on the wall. The turtles vanished.

"That was close," sighed the hyena. "I must report this to headquarters," The turtles found themselves in a small room.

"Wha? Where are we?" said Michelangelo, disorientated.

"It was a trap," said Donatello, shaking his head. "I can't believe we fell for it!"

"Anyway out?" mused Raphael, running his hands along the walls. Leonardo punched the wall. It was pretty solid.

"There doesn't seem to be," said Leonardo, grimly. Suddenly water began to collect at their feet.

"Look, at the bottom of the walls, there are little tubes," noted Donatello. Water was coming out of them at an increasingly fast pace.

"Guys, I think we're in big trouble," gulped Raphael. "We can't hold our breath forever,"


	10. Chapter 10

After an interminable period, Bebop, Rocksteady, and their captors finally pulled up to a building. They were forced out and went into it. They were taken down some stairs which ended in a high-tech door. The wolf entered a code on a device near the door and it opened. After they had passed through, the door stayed open, even after the bull pressed the 'close' button.

"Hey, the door's stuck again," said the bull.

"Leave it, nobody'd be dumb enough to follow us here. Besides, it only stays stuck for a few minutes before the manual override closes it," said the wolf. Bebop and Rocksteady were led down a hall, passing the occasional mutant, before arriving at another door, which they entered into a rather plush office. Someone was sitting in the chair at the desk, with his back to them.

"Master, we have brought Bebop and Rocksteady," said the wolf. The man in the chair turned around. The sight of him made Bebop and Rocksteady's hearts skip a beat. The metal mask, the purple cape, the cold eyes. This could only be:

"Shreddah!" they both cried out at once.

"I'm surprised you two idiots remember me after all this time," he said. "Kelb, Taro, release them," The wolf and bull did so, pressing a button on their guns that dissipated the energy rings.

"Wh-what do youse want wit' us?" asked Bebop. "Where've youse been all dis time?"

"And how did youse find us?" asked Rocksteady.

"Once question at a time," said Shredder, standing up. "After that unfortunate mess with that traitorous Dregg, Krang and I parted on less then amicable terms, and I made my way back to Earth," Shredder slowly paced, his arms behind his back. "Left with only one can of mutagen, I had a chance encounter with some individuals who actually wanted to be mutated. I made a fortune off of them, enabling me to buy the chemicals to make more mutagen and build a new mutant army. I managed to salvage some Dimension X tech from the locations of our previous battles with the turtles. You see, I've had time to evaluate my goals. Conquering the world through force was a failure, so I've used more devious tactics," Shredder suddenly turned and looked right at Bebop and Rocksteady. "I thought you had been lost for good after our separation. But I happened to see an ad for one of your bouts in the newspaper. A little research showed you lived in New York, so it was just a matter of my henchman tracking you down," Shredder leaned forward. "And for what I want? I want my property back. I own you two. I made you what you are. Despite your incompetent bungling, you have your uses,"

"We is nobody's property," snorted Bebop. "Besides, youse fired us,"

"Well, you're rehired. In a few short years I will rule this world. I shall put all mutants in elevated positions to keep the masses in line," said Shredder, spreading his arms. "You lost your jobs just recently, haven't you? How will you be able to live? Come back to me, I can provide you with everything. All I need is for you to swear total obedience to me," Bebop and Rocksteady were silent for a bit. They sagged their shoulders.

"All right, Shreddah..." said Bebop. "You can..." Bebop glanced at Rocksteady who smiled widely.

"...suck an egg!" Rocksteady finished. Shredder's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Metal mouth! Tin face!" taunted Bebop.

"Bozo! Loser!" said Rocksteady similarly taunting.

"Apparently you two have grown a spine since I saw you last," said Shredder, smoldering in rage. "Too bad it's all in vain. Kelb! Taro! Throw them in the mutagen vat! I want to see what happens when you mutate a mutant. I can't imagine it's a painless experience; report back to me on the results,"

"Yes master," Kelb and Taro said, switching the setting's on their guns before holding them to Bebop and Rocksteady's heads.

"You two are going to take a little bath," Kelb said, smiling. After they had left Shredder received a call.

"What is it!" he said, annoyed.

"Master Shredder, our distribution plant was attacked by the turtles, but the foreman was able to teleport them to the trap room,"

"Excellent! I knew it was only a matter of time before the turtles investigated my little operation! My planning has paid off! Are you filling the room with mutagen?"

"Mutagen? But...I thought you wanted water to be pumped in to drown them,"

"You imbecile! Of course I wanted to drown them, but I wanted them to suffer whatever effects the mutagen would have on them!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmph. Still, they will drown eventually. Report back to me when they are dead,"

"Yes master!" said the henchman. Shredder headed out of his office.

"I must keep an eye on the signing ceremony. Everything's going according to plan..."

Meanwhile, Vernon and Irma were up top getting ready to report on the ceremony.

"Where is April! They're almost ready to begin!" complained Vernon.

"She said she had to take care of something," shrugged Irma.

"Well, that just means I'LL have to step in," he said, smirking. Irma pointed the Camera at Vernon.

"3, 2, 1," she counted.

"Good evening, this is Vernon Fenwick for Channel Six News. We bring you live to the historic signing of the treaty to unite the U.S, Canada, and Mexico into the North American Union," said Vernon with his usual pompousness. "After a short speech, the three heads of state will sign the treaty..."

Kelb and Taro marched Bebop and Rocksteady to another part of the complex and through a door onto a catwalk that stretched out over a vat of mutagen. They were forced to walk to the end, where they looked over and saw the seething mass of green goo below them. Their minds were racing. How were they going to get out of this one?

"Okay, now jump," growled Taro.

"Uh, w-w-wait!" said Rocksteady. "Can we have a last request?"

"No last requests," said Kelb. "Now jump in before I vaporize you!"

"But we just wanted ta' do our happy dance one last tiiiimmmmee!" whined Rocksteady. Bebop stared incredulously at Rocksteady, who smiled at him. Bebop smiled back, understanding. This was a ploy.

"Happy dance? This I gotta see," said Kelb. Bebop and Rocksteady joined hands and began swinging them back and forth, while lightly tapping their feet.

"Oh, happy, happy, happy, happy," they sang.

"This is pathetic," groaned Taro, looking away while scratching the back of his neck. Even Kelb averted his eyes of this spectacle.

"NOW!" cried Rocksteady. He and Bebop swung their fists full force right into Kelb and Taro's faces, causing them to drop like rocks.

"Hah! And dey tought' dat we wuz dumb!" gloated Rocksteady. Bebop tore off a portion of the catwalk handrail and twisted it around the pair. "Let's go!" said Bebop, grabbing one of the laser blasters. Rocksteady took the other one and they carefully skulked around the corridors of the base.

"How do we get outta here?" asked Rocksteady.

"Dunno," said Bebop. Suddenly they heard footsteps on hid around the corner, peeking out. They were amazed to see April being forced along by two mutants.

"It's April!" said Rocksteady.

"Guess we should help her," said Bebop, setting his blaster to stun.

"Wanna do it da old fashioned way?" suggested Rocksteady, clenching his fist. The mutants stood in front of a door which opened automatically for them, before they were knocked out by Bebop and Rocksteady with their fists.

"Bebop! Rocksteady!" said April.

"Hey, April. Looks like we gots ta' save youse dis time!" said Bebop.

"Yeah, I noticed. Now let's drag these guys in here before we're seen," Bebop and Rocksteady helped her drag the mutants into the room.

"What is youse doin' here, April?" asked Rocksteady.

"I'm here with Vernon and Irma to cover the signing ceremony, when I saw those mutants take you into that building. I felt something bad was going to happen, so I just decided to do some snooping before I was missed, when I was caught," April picked up her video camera which had been taken from her by the mutants. The room they were in looked like a prison.

"Miss, are you an actual human!" said one of the prisoners behind the energy bars of his cell. April, Bebop and Rocksteady turned and saw that there were three human prisoners in the cells, along with one mutant in the last cell.

"Wait, you're the president!" said April, astonished. "And you're the President of Mexico, and you're the Prime Minister of Canada! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be at the signing ceremony!"

"That horrible masked man kidnapped us and replaced us with robots!" said the PM of Canada.

"This is incredible!" said April as she filmed. Bebop and Rocksteady's attention was drawn to the last cell, in which a gorilla mutant sat calmly.

"Long time no see, boys," he said warmly.

"SARGE!" cried Bebop and Rocksteady as they ran to the cell.

"What is youse doin' here, Sarge!" said Bebop.

"I formed my own investigation operation to find out were all these mutants were coming from. I suspected Shredder, but I didn't have any proof. I tracked one group here, so I decided to gather some intel," he shook his head. "I must be getting rusty, cause' I got caught. Been here three days already,"

"Don't worry, we'll get youse out, we'll get all of youse out!" said Bebop.

"NO! You're one of those monsters! You're just going to kill us!" exclaimed the President of Mexico.

"We is not with dose guys," huffed Rocksteady.

"Sirs, you can trust them, I...kind of know them," said April as she went to the devices in the walls next to the cells. "Let's see how do we open these?" she wondered. "They require a key card," Bebop stared at the device for several seconds.

"Aw dis is too complicated, let's just blast it!" said Bebop as he fired his gun at the device. It exploded, dissipating the energy bars. He and Rocksteady shot at the other devices, freeing the prisoners.

"Gee, you guys always did go for the ham-fisted approach, huh?" sighed April.

"What's 'ham-fisted' mean?" wondered Rocksteady.

"Looks like you boys have saved my ass again, as well as the asses of the heads of three countries," said Bananas.

"No problem Sarge!" said Bebop and Rocksteady together. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"Guess we betta hustle!" said Bebop. Leaving the prison and turning into a corridor, they saw a metal door blocking the way.

"Great. They've sealed the entranceways," said April.

"Well's just blast our way t'rough!" said Rocksteady, setting his blaster at maximum power. He fired at the door, but barely made a dent in it. Bebop blasted at it too, to the same effect.

"It must be Dimension X metal," said Bananas. Increasingly frustrated, some stray blasts of theirs blew a hole in the side wall, in which water poured out.

"Oops, heh, heh," laughed Bebop sheepishly.

"This isn't working, we'll have to find the main computer and open them from there," said April.

"Okay, presidents, folla' us!" said Bebop.

"This is insane. All of this is insane!" wailed the PM of Canada. Bebop and Rocksteady, along with the captives, April, and Bananas charged down the corridors, occasionally, meeting mutants brandishing lasers. Bebop and Rocksteady stunned them with blasts from their own.

None of them noticed the punching of green hands making the hole bigger that Bebop and Rocksteady had made. Nor the four forms that fell out, gasping for air.

"Where's da mastah control room?" asked Bebop of one of the stunned mutants.

"It-it's down this hall, to the left, through the door,"

"Tanks!" said Bebop as he and the others followed his directions. As the door slid open for them they were greeted by Shredder sitting in front of a large computer with a view screen.

"You two! I can't believe it's you who have caused me all this trouble!"

"Youse shouldn't be suprised, Shreddah," said Rocksteady. "We always used ta mess up youses plans!"

"Shredder, why have you done all this? Just what do you hope to gain?" said April as she pointed her video camera at Shredder.

"It was simply a stroke of genius, that's what it was!" said Shredder, jumping on the opportunity to boast about his intelligence. "I already control the governments of North America. The suggestibility gas I use on the congresses of the three nations insures that my robots, and therefore my will, is done. I'm creating my own mutant army enforce my will. Once I've united these countries and their assets, I'll replace all the heads of states all over the world with robots, who'll proclaim me emperor of Earth!"

"Geez, Shreddah. Didn't anyone eveah tell youse youse is nuts?" asked Bebop.

"It's not surprising that a being of lower intellect would consider me insane," said Shredder dismissively. He jumped up from his chair. "I'm going to put an end to you right now!" he said, pushing a button on the side of the computer. A wall of energy bars descended from the ceiling, trapping Bebop and Rocksteady with Shredder, who advanced toward them.

"I shall kill both of you personally before I dispose of the rest of you," said Shredder as he threw a pair of ninja stars at their guns, making them explode.

"OW!" cried Bebop and Rocksteady. "Youse is gonna pay for dat, Shredder!" snorted Bebop.

"It's gonna feel real good beatin' youse up!" said Rocksteady.

"Boys, he's a highly trained ninja! You're no match for him!" said Bananas.

"We won't know till' we try," said Bebop, smiling and giving Bananas the thumbs-up. Rocksteady immediately launched himself at Shredder, who gave him a powerful kick to the midsection, which stunned him. He then kneed him in the chest before Rocksteady could blink. Bebop joined in trying to maneuver behind Shredder, only to be knocked off his feet by a leg sweep. Shedder continued to assault them with kicks and chops, without either of them being able to lay a hand on him. Bebop and Rocksteady were lost in a fury, desperate to at least get one hit on him.

"Boys, you're fighting in anger! "You're losing your focus!" warned Bananas. Unable to hear Bananas in their rage, Bebop launched a desperate punch at Shredder's head. Shredder caught his fist in his hand.

"Time to end this," said Shredder. He slashed Bebop in the side with the prongs on his hands.

"Urgghhh!" cried Bebop. Enraged, Rocksteady once again took a swipe at Shredder, only for him to slash him up the arm.

"Nngghh!" groaned Rocksteady. Shredder then made a powerful throw on both of them to the floor. Bebop and Rocksteady lay beaten, battered, and bloody. Shredder stood over them.

"Now for the coup de grace," he said, brandishing the sharp prongs on his hands.

"No..." said April, surprised at her own concern.

"Shredder, please, have mercy..." pleaded Bananas.

"It's too late for mercy. Farewell," he plunged his prongs toward their necks. Suddenly a pair of sais struck the prongs, throwing Shredder off-balance.

"W-what the!" he said, startled. Bebop took this opportunity to give Shredder a mighty kick to the chest throwing him against the computer. He hit the button generating the energy bars, which dispersed. Dragging himself off the floor, Rocksteady wrapped an iron pipe around the dazed Shredder to keep him from moving. That's when they turned and saw the turtles.

"Well, guys," said Raphael, retrieving his sais. "Look's like we saved you this time!"

"Heh. Tanks, toitles," said Bebop, holding his side. Bananas looked at his and Rocksteady's wounds.

"They're not so bad. It's a good thing you boys have such thick hides!" he said, as he tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Bebop's waist to cover the wound. He also wrapped some cloth around the wound on Rocksteady's arm. April looked at the screen on the computer.

"The robots are getting ready to sign the treaty! We have to stop them!"

"What? Robots?" said Leonardo, looking confused as he looked at the real dignitaries and the ones on the screen.

"Shredder replaced the leaders of our three countries with robots, which he intended to unite into a single country he would rule. And then do the same to the rest of the world," said Bananas. Donatello went up to the computer and began fiddling with it.

"Shredder, you used this computer to make adjustments to the robots distantly, didn't you? asked Donatello.

"I'm not telling you anything you wretched reptiles!" growled Shredder.

"Couldn't we just show up wid da real presidents?" asked Bebop to Donatello.

"Who are they going to believe: the three robots up there, or three guys who look like the presidents being escorted by four talking turtles, a rhino, a warthog, and a gorilla?"

"Good point," sighed Rocksteady. Just above Shredder's head lay of canister of mutagen that had been carelessly left out. A rat disturbed the canister and fell on Shredder.

"Augh! Filthy vermin!" cried Shredder. The contents of the canister then fell out on him. "Arrrgghhh!" screamed Shredder in horror as he slowly mutated into a humanoid rat. Everyone turned at his scream. They were stunned.

"Whoaaaa, he's like Splinter!" said Michelangelo.

"I'd say that's poetic justice," said April. Shredder had done the same to Splinter long ago. In insane rage Shredder burst out of the pipe containing him and sprinted off.

"Hey! Don't let him get away!" said Leonardo.

"He can't get away. He's sealed in here with us. First things first, we've got to stop this thing!" said Donatello, frantically. The robot of the U.S. president was just about to sign the treaty. Donatello began rapidly pushing buttons and throwing levers, to no effect.

"Let us try," said Bebop as he and Rocksteady walked up to the computer.

"What can you guys do? No offense, but you two aren't exactly rocket scientists," said Donatello. Bebop and Rocksteady punched with all their might into the computer, smashing panels and tearing wires.

"STOP! What are you doing!" cried Donatello. Suddenly the alarm died down. The sealed doors opened and the computer screen went blank. Up top, the robot president of the U.S. had just put pen to paper when he, the robots of the president of Mexico and the PM of Canada began smoking. "Oh dear, it looks look something strange is happening!" said Vernon overdramatically. The robots began convulsing violently with sparks shooting out of them. People fled as the robots exploded.

"Oh my, it seems like they were...robots?" said Vernon quizzically.

Bebop, Rocksteady, April, Bananaas, the turtles, and the presidents made their way out of Shredder's base, seeing no sign of Shredder. Most of his mutant soldiers had fled.

"I hope that made the robots shut down," said Leonardo as they exited the building. The streets were in a turmoil. Something big had obviously happened.

"It's safe to say it did," said Bananas.

"We have to get the presidents to the ceremony to show that they're all right," said April. They did so, with secret service agents running up to them.

"Sirs! You're all right!" said one of them. "But, what are you doing with those mutants?"

"They saved us from an insane individual," said the U.S. president.

"Hey, look! It's April! And the presidents!" said Irma, turning the camera on her. April grabbed the mike out of Vernon's hand.

"This is April O'Neill for Channel Six News. Our president, as well as the President of Mexico and the Prime Minister of Canada, where replaced with robots by the evil madman knows as Shredder. But the real heads of state were rescued by these heroic mutants, Bebop, Rocksteady, and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Irma turned the camera on the group.

"Hey! Mama!" said Bebop waving. Rocksteady waved too.

"Hey! Down in front guys! We're the real heroes!" said Raphael.

"Youse guys gots ta' save da woild lots a times. Let us have a minute of glory!" said Rocksteady. After they began arguing, Irma turned the camera back on April.

"We'll have more on this story as it continues to develop," said April. Vernon just stood there, fuming. This was supposed to be his big moment!

Later, Bebop and Rocksteady were treated at a local hospital, despite the reservations of the staff. The U.S. President insisted they be given the best care. Bananas was there with them.

"Hey, Sarge," said Bebop. "We haven't heard from youse in a really long time, where're youse been?"

"After I had recovered, I went to see my brother and parents. They wouldn't accept me," Bananas said sadly. "I guess I don't blame them. If your son had been missing for years and a talking gorilla suddenly showed up on your doorstep claiming to be him, would you welcome him?" Bebop had to agree. Whenever he tried to visit his mother, she'd run away from his face screaming. Rocksteady hadn't seen his parents in years. "Also, I needed some time to look into myself, after the number Sarracus did to my mind. You guys were able to overcome your demons, but I almost let myself be swallowed by them. You two showed me a thing or two about forgiving yourself," Bananas walked over and put his arms around them. "And, well, I wanted to see if you two could make it on your own,"

"Whaddya mean?" asked Rocksteady.

"You were becoming dependent on me just like you were dependant on Shredder. You showed yourselves admirably when I was in trouble, but I wanted to see how you could function in the real world," Bananas smiled. "I kept an eye on you two, and I have to say you passed with flying colors!"

"But we lost our wrassling jobs just a while ago," said Bebop, feeling the bandage on his side.

"That's okay. There's always something else," said Bananas.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" asked Michelangelo as he walked in.

"Yeah, dat's right, how is we gonna get home?" wondered Rocksteady.

"There's an old tunnel nearby that was used in the underground railroad. Our friends the Punk Frogs used it to get back to their homes in Florida from New York,"

"What! We gots ta' walk all da way back ta' New Yoik!" exclaimed Bebop. "What about April! She sure didn't walk all da way here!"

"April's helicopter won't fit all of us," shrugged Michelangelo.

"Didn't youse toitles have a van or sumptin'?" asked Rocksteady.

"We got like, zapped here, so it's still in New York. And Donatello's remote control to bring it back got shorted out in that water,"

"*sigh* Guess we should get goin'," groaned Rocksteady.

"Yeah, but I don'y have ta' like it," growled Bebop as they walked out. Bananas laughed to himself.

It's been three months since they foiled Shredder's plans. Luckily, Shredder had his robots concentrate only on passing the union bill in their respective countries, and it was declared null and void. The three countries now had to deal with the large number of mutants created by Shredder. The U.S. President sponsored a bill for mutant rights, and similar legislation was being considered in Canada and Mexico, but people would have a long way to go in accepting mutants. Bebop and Rocksteady got a job as bouncers at one of the mutant clubs, now managed by Bananas, that had sprung up in New York. And tonight, they had a hot date with two of the waitresses there, a tiger women named Melody that Bebop asked out and a bear women named Calypso whom Rocksteady asked out. They had originally been interns at the White House before they stumbled on Shredder's secret and he mutated them as punishment. Having accepted their new forms(with reservations), they went to work at the club, where they met Bebop and Rocksteady.

Bebop carefully combed his mohawk and set the comb down.

"Da Sarge was right. Dere' always is sumpting' else,"

"Yeah," said Rocksteady. "Come on, we don't want ta' keep da ladies waitin'!" Bebop smiled and turned off the lights as they left.

In the sewers of Washington D.C, a grey furred, humanoid rat wearing a tattered purple cape insanely berates a group of normal rats.

"Foot soldiers! Why aren't you listening to me! Go destroy the turtles!" The rats looked at him like he was crazy.

"*sigh* It's so hard to find good help these days,"


	11. Author's Notes

I loved the turtles as a kid. That may date me somewhat, but I'm not as old as you think ;). Although I loved the turtles(Raphael was my favorite), I loved Bebop and Rocksteady as well. They were hilarious and what wasn't cool about a humanoid warthog and Rhinoceros? I disliked it when the show got darker in season 8, and then, in season 9 and 10, Bebop and Rocksteady were completely absent. I wondered what had happened to them, and eventually I just lost interest in the show and the turtles. Then in the last two years I got turtle fever again and had to get all the DVD's of the show, this question of what had happened to Bebop and Rocksteady once again entered my mind. Some fans on another message board wondered the same thing, so, I took it upon my self to write what I think happened to them. I'd wrote little fan fictions and original stories before, but this was the first time I'd written something to put on the internet. I didn't want just to write a fic about them, I wanted to examine the processes of redemption and the power of friendship(that sounds corny, doesn't it). Most people don't give much thought to the underlings of a major villain. I wanted to show that underlings like Bebop and Rocksteady could be well developed characters too. I know a lot of people liked Bebop and Rocksteady, with an equal amount hating them. I can see their points, but I just wanted to show another side of them. I hope you enjoyed my story. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
